


Nasz Świat, który Płonie

by Billy1875



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, True Love, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 24,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy1875/pseuds/Billy1875
Summary: One-shoty Malec"Leż, płacz i kochaj mnie jakby dziś był nasz ostatni dzień. Myśl tylko o mnie i pozwól mi zająć się sobą. Powiedz jedno "tak", jedno "więcej", a ja nie przestanę, póki świat nie padnie przed tobą na kolana i nie zacznie cię czcić, tak jak ja to robię "~Billy
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

One-shoty z Malec.

Będę tutaj wstawiać Shoty własne, ale też mogę pisać coś na "zamówienie", wystarczy napisać mi trzy słowa kluczowe, na których to będzie opierał się Shot, a ja sobie wybiorę czy mi odpowiada i napiszę.  
Jeżeli komuś by podobało się AU w jakim jest napisany Shot, niech też da znać to napiszę z niego więcej rzeczy, albo nawet wstawię krótkie ff.

(Projekt został przeniesiony z Wattpad)

-B❤️


	2. Chapter 2

((wzruszająco, słodko, dobre zakończenie))

Może blask reflektorów i świateł nie oślepiał mnie wystarczająco, by przysłonić mi błękit nieba zamknięty w kobaltowych oczach. Może wiwaty, muzyka i okrzyki nie zagłuszały dźwięku tak aksamitnego i głębokiego głosu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem, gdy to szeptał coś do mojej przyjaciółki, z którą przyszedł. A może to wszystko było jak sen i imaginacja, tak na prawdę nie miało miejsca? Może światła i muzyka przyćmiły moje zmysły do tego stopnia, że uroiłem sobie postać tak doskonałą i nieskazitelną... Anioła. Sen na jawie i niespełnione marzenie? Potrzeba, pragnienie zamknięte i zwizualizowane w tych szerokich ramionach, na których to tak doskonale opinała się czarna koszulka, na nie ułożonych włosach o kruczym kolorze i kuszących, słodko czerwonych wargach, które z takiej odległości, wciąż wydawały się tak niesamowicie miękkie, że jedyne o czym byłem w stanie myśleć, to to jak spijam z nich jęki przez resztę nocy, życia czy wieczności? Mówią, że w życiu niczego nie można być pewnym, ale teraz na scenie, gdy wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na mnie i moją piękną partnerkę, ja wiedziałem, że to ten błękit będzie moim końcem. Pragnąłem takiej śmierci i zatracenia. Bolesna i powolna, tak dramatyczna i spektakularna, że świat stanął w miejscu, by tylko dać mi ten ułamek sekundy na podziwianie go. Muzyka ucichła, a drobne i smukłe ciało Camille z gracją opadło na ziemię, gdy to odstawiłem ją ostrożnie. Może już wtedy wiedziała? Zauważyła to co się ze mną dzieje i zaakceptowała to, nie mówiąc nic i odchodząc. Wiwaty i okrzyki podziwu, na rzecz tego, że próba generalna dobiegła końca, a wszystko wyszło dużo piękniej niż zakładaliśmy, a mimo to mój wzrok znów powędrował na trybuny. Siedział tam, patrząc centralnie na mnie, a przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie, w to chciałem wierzyć i żywić się tym uczuciem przez resztę dnia i wieczności. Pochwycił mnie w pułapkę i uwięził, mimo że nawet nie chciałem próbować uciec! Siedział tam piękny i majestatyczny, a Izzy chichotała cicho, zerkając to na niego to na mnie, jakby dostrzegła to co Camille, a czego ja nie potrafiłem. Co mi umykało? Czy coś było ważniejsze niż błękit tych oczu? Jęknąłem mimowolnie, gdy zniewalający nieznajomy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a ten czas był zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie, ten gest i on sam. Nie chce go mieć, to nie pragnienie czy chęć posiadania. Chcę by on mnie miał, by mnie posiadł i kurwa nigdy nie wypuścił.  
***Aniele proszę nigdy nie wypuszczaj mnie z klatki tych oczu i więzów uśmiechu, dołeczków w policzkach i delikatnej czerwieni, która na porcelanowej skórze była tak wyraźna jak krew, która kotłuje się w moich żyłach! **  
Bóg zakpił ze mnie, a ja szalałem przez wieczność, nie potrafiąc się odnaleźć. Nie chciałem, nie chce i nigdy nie będę chciał się odnaleźć. Nie chce wychodzić z labiryntu tych oczu, choćby na ułamek sekundy. Aniele proszę nie ruszaj się i pozwól mi się zatracić jeszcze bardziej! Siedź niczym posąg do końca swych dni, trwaj w zawieszeniu bym wiedział, gdzie jesteś, gdzie mógłbym uciec w trudnych chwilach zapomnienia. W czyich ramionach się skryć i utonąć! Niech ta chwila trwa wiecznie, niech Bóg i wszystko co włada tym światem będzie tak miłe i ulituje się nade mną! Krzyczę w nicość i wieczność! Potrzebuję tych oczu, tego uśmiechu, dołeczków w policzkach i... Jeżeli wcześniej szalałem, to teraz nie wiem, jak opisać stan, gdy mój Anioł, mój koniec, zmora i zaraza, która wkradła się do mojego serca... Wstał i nie odwracając ode mnie wzroku, szedł ku mnie. Jakby mnie oceniał? Może już mnie ocenił? Wypadłem pozytywnie? Proszę... Choć na jedną noc, jedną sekundę i jeden oddech wyrwany z mojej piersi. Oddam każde uderzenie mojego serca, by choćby mieć możliwość podziwiania go z daleka! Nie jestem godzien by na niego patrzeć... Niczym heros, czy młody bóg... Apollin

\- Alexander Lightwood - wzdycham cicho na samo brzmienie tego głosu, tych słów. Alexander. Już teraz wiem, że to imię chce jęczeć w każdą noc, szeptać nieśmiało na powitanie i krzyczeć na łożu śmierci. Imię tak doskonałe, jak sam mężczyzna jaki je nosi. Czy to świat drży, czy tylko moje nogi powoli odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa, a suchość w gardle nie pozwala mi się odezwać? Oblizuje powoli wargi, czując jak sam Anioł, mój Alexander sunie spojrzeniem za moim językiem, samemu powtarzając ten gest. Świat nie ma znaczenia, tylko błękit i kobalt, najlepiej spowity w złoto! Niech ludzkość upadnie, ale proszę nie odbierajcie mi tego boskiego stworzenia. Anioła, który zszedł z nieba by mnie odkupić...

\- Magnus. Magnus Bane - mruczę i uśmiecham się pewnie, a on tak kurewsko doskonały cofa się o krok, płosząc jeszcze bardziej. Ucieka wzrokiem, a fakt ten jest jak policzek. Moje serce krwawi, a oddech więźnie w gardle. Jedno spojrzenie, a już pochwycił moją duszę... Jestem jego, chce być jego teraz i na wieczność, niech nigdy mnie nie wypuszcza. Niech zamknie w klatce i zrujnuje jak jeszcze nikt nigdy. Chcę być więźniem tego spojrzenia, które teraz jest mi potrzebne jak tlen. Bądź moim tlenem, słońcem na moim niebie, życiem i śmiercią. Chcę umrzeć, by być jego przez wieczność.  
\- Skoro już znamy swoje imiona to może taki Anioł jak ty, chciałby towarzyszyć takiemu diabłu jak ja? - podchodzę bliżej, nie potrafiąc znieść tego dystansu, a on się nie odsuwa. Stoi w miejscu i wraca do mnie spojrzeniem, a ja znów tonę i gubię się w rzeczywistości. Aniele, mój prywatny końcu świata! Już mogę krzyczeć? Wyznawać ci miłość, wielbić ziemię, po której stąpasz? Świat to twoja scena, a ja kurwa zadbam by nikt cię na niej nie przyćmił. Króluj jak jeszcze nigdy i olśniewaj swoim majestatem. Niech inni cię wielbią, a ty ciesz się tym i proszę wykorzystaj mnie jak jeszcze nikogo przede mną. Nie odtrącaj i trzymaj mnie tak blisko jak się da! Mogę być cieniem, twoją zabawką czy miłością życia. Przygodą na jedną noc, czy przyjacielem. Zadowoli mnie każda rola, jaką pozwolisz mi zagrać, na którą mnie przyjmiesz.

\- Kolacja? Dziś o dwudziestej, przyjadę po ciebie... Mój diable - przygryzam wargę tak mocno, że wręcz czuje krew. Mój! Jestem jego, proszę powtórz to i powtarzaj przez wieczność! Zgodzę się na wszystko. Wszystko byle by być blisko ciebie, obok i w zasięgu.  
\- Potem możemy się przejść, central park jest piękny, a ja z pewnością zadbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo i komfort, Mags - tak doskonały i majestatyczny. W zasięgu ręki... Muszę go dotknąć! Mogę? Pozwoli mi? Błagam! Pozwól mi!

\- Jesteśmy umówieni, Alexandrze - jestem pewien, że zadrżał, gdy mówię jego imię. Zadrżał!! Podobało mu się? Chce więcej? Jedno spojrzenie i już wiem, że muszę podchwycić tą grę. Oddał mi inicjatywę? Dlaczego? W co pogrywa? Czy to ważne!? Nie! Nic nie jest ważne!  
\- Lubię drogie restauracje, postaraj się Aniele - szepcze przy jego uchu, gdy przechodzę obok, niby przypadkiem ocierając dłonią o jego biodro, a on ignorując cały świat, chwyta mój przegub i tak delikatnie, jakbym był ze szkła przyciąga mnie do siebie! Proszę mocniej! Nie jestem ze szkła! Uderz mnie i zrównaj z ziemią. Sponiewieraj i pozbaw godności... Możesz wszystko, a ja nigdy nie zaprzeczę, nie powiem “nie”, czy “przestań”. Nie przestawaj! Umrę, jeżeli przestaniesz.

\- a ja lubię ciebie, więc chyba się jakoś dogadamy - szepcze tak, że mam wrażenie, pewność jakby te słowa były zarezerwowane tylko dla mnie! Chcę więcej!

\- mmm... Obiecaj, że zjemy razem śniadanie, a ja zagwarantuje, że takie poranki będą codziennością - mruczę uwodzicielsko przy jego kusząco czerwonych wargach i niech niebo upadnie, a piekło pochłonie ziemię!! Jęczę głośno, nie przejmując się nikim i niczym, gdy on pochyla się i muska moje wargi swoimi. To nawet nie był pocałunek... Tyle emocji i obietnic zamkniętych w jednej sekundzie, oddechu i uderzeniu serca! Mrugam i już jest po wszystkim, a on puszcza mnie i odchodzi, machając na pożegnanie...  
\- oh... Umarłem... - jęczę głośno i żałośnie, niechętnie wracając do rzeczywistości, ale nie na długo. Za osiem godzin, znów odpłynę i już nigdy nie mam zamiaru się wynurzyć czy wrócić na brzeg.

***

Może napiszę z tego ff?  
-B❤️


	3. Chapter 3

kontynuacja rozdziału 2

_**Pomagałem!** _   
_**\- N** _

Świat stanął w miejscu, a w jego centrum znajdowałeś się ty. Tak piękny i majestatyczny, królujący na scenie w śród świateł reflektorów, muzyki i... _Oh_! Ten _głos_. Jesteś niczym bóstwo, które zeszło na ziemię i zaszczyciło zwykłych śmiertelnych swoją obecnością. Swoim majestatem. Niczym najczystszy diament przyćmiewasz swoim blaskiem inne kryształy tego świata. Tak czysty i idealny, że partnerka obok jest jak zbędny dodatek, bo wszystkie oczy są zwrócone ku _tobie_ , a nie na _was_. Jej brak gracji i ognia. Nie rwie się i nie płonie tak jak ty. Nie widać w niej życia, gdy ty _umierasz_ i _rodzisz_ się na nowo w ciągu sekundy, jednego obrotu. Nie tracisz gracji upadając by po chwili znów _powstać_ , a mięśnie pod twoją skórą tańczą tak majestatycznie! Nawet z tej odległości jestem w stanie rozpoznać każdą kość, mięsień i ścięgno, które napina się na ułamek sekundy i trwa tak przez wieczność, gdy ty niczym posąg zamierasz w miejscu, bo świat spowity w ogniu zmiłował się nade mną i wstrzymał twój czas, bym mógł podziwiać cię bezkarnie. Nigdy nie widziałem by ktoś czuł się tak komfortowo na scenie, nie gdy cała sala była zwrócona ku tobie, a ty bez cienia krępacji wijesz się niczym _ogniste języki_. Żaden _człowiek_ nie może być tak zwinny, giętki i pełen wewnętrznej gracji, którą emanujesz, która bije od ciebie z taką siłą. Ignoruje wszystko i wszystkich, nic nie ma dla mnie teraz znaczenia, nie gdy po twojej nagiej klatce piersiowej spływa pot, a blask świateł odbija się w nich i połyskują niczym _diamenty_. Cały dosłownie _błyszczysz_. Proszę, bądź moim _końcem_. Moją muzą i natchnieniem. Chcę by każdy mój obraz przedstawiał właśnie _ciebie_ , by biła od niego _twoja_ potęga i moc. To magnetyczne uczucie przyciągania, któremu nie jestem w stanie się teraz oprzeć. Mógłbym cię czcić niczym moje bóstwo, jeżeli tylko mi na to pozwolisz. Oh... Jesteś moim _słońcem_ , _księżycem_ i _gwiazdami_ na bezkresie mojego _nieba_. Proszę króluj dalej, najlepiej przez wieczność, a ja obiecuję, że nie wywyższę nikogo nad ciebie.  
Kto tak z ciebie zakpił, że w parze z tobą dał tak nieutalentowaną paskudę. _Harpie_ której szpony raniły twoją aksamitną skórę w kolorze najczystszego _złota_! Już widzę jak na twoich ramionach rysują się czerwone pręgi, gdy ta zbyt głupia by być ostrożną, podrapała cię nieumyślnie, a ty nie przejmując się niczym, obejmujesz ją tak mocno... Kołyszecie się razem w słodkim rytmie i oh! Jezu! Ile bym dał byś to mnie tak prowadził. By twoje dłonie błądziły po moim ciele w tak intymnym geście, na który mogą sobie pozwolić tylko pary albo... _Kochankowie_? Moja gwiazdo zaranna, diable i demonie! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie możesz mnie odtrącić, gdy nawet nie zdążyłem _zasmakować_ słodyczy twojego głosu. Zatracić się w twojej ciemności i uzależnić się od ciebie. Pragnę to zrobić, więc błagam pozwól mi na to i odtrąć ukochaną choćby na jedną _noc_ , jedno _pchnięcie_ i jeden _pocałunek_ , a ja zrobię wszystko byś _zatracił_ się we mnie i pragnął więcej!  
Próba się skończyła, a ja wstałem szybko i ignorując cały świat ruszyłem w twoją stronę, słysząc za sobą krzyk Izzy, ale sens jej słów zagłuszył mi widok twoich złoto zielonych oczu i... Fakt, że wpatrywałeś się we mnie tak intensywnie, że zamotałem się i zgubiłem tępo, a moje stopy poplątały się o siebie. Rozchylasz kusząco słodko czerwone wargi, a ja niezdolny do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, stoję chwilę, może wieczność?  
\- Alexander Lightwood - przedstawiam się i modlę się by się nie zająknąć. Umarłbym gdybym teraz zbłaźnił się przed tobą.  
Proszę powiedz coś, potrzebuje twojego głosu, twoich oczu wpatrzonych we mnie, gdy nie widzisz świata poza mną!  
  
\- Magnus. Magnus Bane - mój świat wiruje, gdy twój aksamitny i tak głęboki głos drażni moje zmysły do tego stopnia, że nie wytrzymuje i cofam się o krok, bojąc się, że zaraz upadnę. Odwracam wzrok i może trwa to zbyt długo, ale nie patrzę na ciebie póki nie uspokajam swojego oddechu.  
 _ **Nie patrz w oczy. Nie w oczy. BYLE NIE W OCZY.**_  
Myślę gorączkowo, ale i tak przegrywam gdy znów unoszę wzrok i wpadam w twoje sidła. Odpłynąłem już teraz nie będąc w stanie zebrać myśli i skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż twoja doskonała osoba. Nie wiem co mówię, ale twój głos odbija się echem w mojej głowie.  
 _ **MagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnusMagnus**_  
Powtarzam sobie w kółko, niczym mantrę starając się wyryć sobie twoje imię w pamięci. Chcę je powtarzać już zawsze. Śnić o tobie i twoim pięknie, twojej _doskonałości_. Nie wytrzymuje i łapie cię za ramię, przyciągając bliżej siebie, nie mogąc znieść tej przerwy między naszymi ciałami. Całuje cię nie potrafiąc dłużej wytrzymać i wiem, że już nie będę w stanie się od ciebie oderwać. Nigdy nie czułem przy nikim tego co przy tobie, a ty... Ty jesteś _tutaj_. _Prawdziwy_ i _żywy_. Gorący do bólu, napawający mnie swoim blaskiem. Pozwól mi się w tobie zakochać. Pozwól mi wielbić ciebie i proszę stań w centrum _mojego_ świata. Niech słońce krąży wokół ciebie.. Jak w ogóle mogłem _żyć_ bez ciebie obok? Nie będąc w _tobie_ i nie mając ciebie w _sobie?_


	4. Chapter 4

Bo kochać to znaczy niszczyć, może dlatego cię zniszczyłem? Może dlatego robiłem wszystko dla siebie, nie oglądając się na nikogo poza samym sobą, zapominając o innych i... Nie przejmując się nimi? Bo po co miałem się starać, skoro powiedziałeś "Je t'aime". Skoro mnie kochasz to znaczy, że jesteś mój. A jak jesteś mój, czyli nie odejdziesz, już nigdy. Mogę cię krzywdzić, wyzyskiwać, ranić i mieszać z błotem, a ty i tak wrócisz. Wrócisz bo mnie potrzebujesz, tak jak ja ciebie, jak my siebie na wzajem. Wiem że mnie zaakceptujesz, więc po co mam udawać!? Chcesz mnie? Mnie prawdziwego, z wadami i zaletami? Chcę byś wiedział, że czasem wstaje lewą nogą, że mam własne pragnienia i potrzeby, że jestem człowiekiem i mam prawo popełniać tyle błędów ile tylko mogę! Chcę cię zniszczyć, to moje pragnienia. Proszę! Błagam!! Nie pozwól mi go spełnić! Nie chce tego, ale nie oszukam natury... A ty jak na złość jak zawsze pozwolisz mi na wszystko. Wybaczysz każde słowo, zbyt mocne uderzenie w nocy, gdy nasze ciała łączą się w jedno. Bo wiesz że taki właśnie jestem. Brutalny, nieprzewidywalny i zły do szpiku kości. Mój Aniele, najjaśniejsza gwiazdo na jebanym niebie! Najczystszy ze wszystkich ludzi! Choć raz odmów, a ja i tak nie posłucham. Krzycz "nie" i błagaj bym przestał! Powiedz, że mnie nienawidzisz, a ja nie uwierzę, bo jestem zaślepiony tym okropnym pragnieniem władzy i chęcią posiadania! Nie pozwolę ci odejść, nie pozwolę byś był kogoś innego niż mój.  
Jeżeli cię zniszczę, to już nikomu nie zaufasz, nie pokochasz i nie będziesz pragnąć? Jeżeli to nie wystarczy, zabije cię bez cienia wahania. Wyrwę twoje serce i sprawie, że stanie się częścią mnie! Nie pozwolę byś był kogokolwiek, bo nikt na ciebie nie zasługuje. To ty zrujnowałeś naszą przyszłość. Po co mówiłeś mi, że jesteś mój? Po co pokazywałeś mi, że mogę wszystko!? Nie chce tego! Nie chciałem! Nie chciałem byś... Pozwalał mi na to... Nawet gdy... Starasz się by w twoich pięknych oczach zagościła wzgarda i potępienie, ja widzę miłość i nieme wołanie o więcej. To prawda, czy tylko mi się wydaje?


	5. Chapter 5

((dramat, los, świt))

Chciałbym płakać, ale już nie potrafię. Z moich oczu wypłynęło już zbyt wiele łez, ale gdy budzę się, a ciebie nie ma obok, cóż innego mi pozostaje? Cóż innego niż powolne opadanie w przepaść i zatracanie się w sobie, powolne więdnięcie i umieranie od środka. Mimo iż zginąłem już dawno temu, przy tobie czułem się tak jakbym się... Odrodził? Jakbym powstał z martwych, niczym mesjasz czy Feniks, który odradza się z popiołów. Mam tak co dzień, ale nie potrafię ci o tym powiedzieć, bo. Bo miłość nie polega na stawianiu warunków, nie takich które krzywdzą drugą osobę, a ja wiem, że ty nie byłbyś w stanie spełnić mojej prośby. Nigdy nie poprosiłbym byś wyrzekł się tego kim jesteś, nie dla mnie. Bo ja nie jestem tego wart i nigdy nie będę. Nikt nie będzie ciebie wart, na tyle byś musiał wybierać. A jeżeli ktoś postawi ci taki warunek, to przyrzekam, że zrobię wszystko by zamienić życie tej osoby w piekło.

\- Mags? - pytasz tak oszołomiony, otwierając lekko usta i wpatrujesz się we mnie ze zdziwieniem. Zapomniałem. Nie byłem wystarczająco skupiony i nie usłyszałem, jak wchodzisz... Teraz będziesz zmartwiony i zaczniesz się przeze mnie oskarżać, że to ty popełniłeś błąd. Wzdycham i posyłam ci tak dobrze mi znany i wyćwiczony uśmiech, modląc się byś go nie przejrzał. Proszę. Nie chce niszczyć tej nocy. Nie chce cię zamartwiać... Ja...  
\- Czemu nie śpisz? - troska w twoim głosie jest tak wyraźna, że moje serce pęka na kawałeczki, a ja mam ochotę rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko. Jak ktoś taki jak ty, może kochać kogoś takiego jak ja?

\- Nigdy nie śpię, gdy nie ma cię obok - szepcze cicho i łagodnie, posyłając ci szczery i tak czuły uśmiech, że ty musisz go odwzajemnić i robisz to. Tak pięknie ci z uśmiechem, który jest prawdziwy i sięga tych cudownych oczu, sprawiając że skrzą się pociesznie. Jest w nich tyle życia, w tobie jest tyle życia i dobra. Światła i szczerej obietnicy, zapowiedzi czegoś pięknego.

\- ...n... Nigdy? - szepczesz ostrożnie i cicho, cofając się o krok, a ja mam wrażenie, że te słowa to tylko wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Dopiero teraz zauważam czarną posokę, którą jesteś cały umorusany, a która to kapie z twoich przesiąkniętych nią ubrań i brudzi podłogę domu. Naszego domu. Wstaje szybko i bez zastanowienia, chwili wahania wtulam się w ciebie, ignorując wszystko. Nieprzyjemny odór śmierci, którym jesteś przesiąknięty i który cię otacza, lepkość krwi demona, która tak nieprzyjemnie drażni swoim chłodem moją rozgrzaną skórę. Mój Anioł... Oh... Tak bardzo chciałbym ci zabronić być tym kim jesteś. Tak bardzo! Ale nie mogę, nie zrobię tego...  
\- Magnus... Hej, nic mi nie jest, to nie moja krew - próbujesz się zaśmiać, ale twój głos drży zdradziecko, a ja słysząc to kulę się jeszcze bardziej, pragnąc tylko twojego dotyku i zapewnienia, że żyjesz, że jesteś bezpieczny. Dla mnie to zawsze będzie twoja krew... nie ważne co powiesz i co zrobisz. To zawsze jesteś ty. Obejmujesz mnie w pasie i przyciągasz możliwie bliżej, podtrzymując moje ciało, a ja czuję jak moje nogi powoli odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa.

\- prysznic... Potrzebujesz prysznica - wręcz wyrywam się z twoich objęć i cofam się szybko siadając na łóżku. Kule się w sobie i zasłaniam twarz dłońmi, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Czemu to zawsze musisz być ty? Zawsze biorą ciebie na każdą nocną akcję, a ty mi o tym nie mówisz? Nie mówisz mi! Wychodzisz z mieszkania, gdy myślisz, że śpię... A co jakby to była ostatnia? Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało. Umarłbym, gdyby coś ci się stało...

\- Mags - klękasz przede mną i kładziesz mi głowę na kolanach, a ja pochylam się i obejmuje cię możliwie bardziej, spragniony twojej bliskości i ciepła.  
\- Kochany, proszę uspokój się - szepczesz i obejmujesz mnie mocno w pasie, wtulając twarz w mój brzuch i całujesz go ignorując cały świat, a ja wyjątkowo pozwalam ci na to i nie protestuje, gdy popychasz mnie bardziej i oboje lądujemy na łóżku, brudząc pościel krwią demona.  
\- Jestem cały... Nigdzie się nie wybieram i nie myśl, że byle demon cię ode mnie uwolni. Jesteś mój. Mój i nigdy cię nie opuszczę - mruczysz tak głębokim głosem, przez który drżę mimowolnie i wiem, obaj wiemy, że robisz to specjalnie.

\- ... Oh... Aleś - jęczę cicho i wplątuje ci palce we włosy, a ty wzdychasz z zadowolenia, gdy to robię, bo kochasz to, a ja o tym wiem. Znów całujesz mój brzuch, szepcząc łagodne frazy o tym jak cudowny i wspaniały jestem, a ja rozpływam się i wierzę w każde słowo, cieszę się każdym muśnięciem twoich warg na mojej skórze i powoli się uspokajam.  
\- Mów mi... Proszę, zawsze gdy wychodzisz... Całuj mnie, tak jakby za chwilę miał się skończyć świat i pozwól mi się sobą nacieszyć... - nie wytrzymuje i płacze cicho, a ty mi na to pozwalasz, pieszcząc moje całe ciało i badając je, tak jakbyś nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Jakbyś chciał się mną nacieszyć na zapas i nadrobić czas, gdy byłeś poza domem i nie mogłeś mnie dotykać.

\- Obiecuję... Przyrzekam na wszystko co kocham, że tak zrobię -


	6. Chapter 6

(( Brokat, plaża, romans)) ... Nie ma brokatu ;-;

\- mmmmm... Alexander - mruczy niczym kot, napinając wszystkie mięśnie i lekko drży pod tak niewinnym dotykiem, jak muśnięcie chłodnych palców na swoich rozgrzanych plecach. Jego organizm działał wręcz instynktownie, gubiąc się w doznaniach już na tym etapie, mimo iż Łowca nie zrobił przecież nic niezwykłego. Ot dotknął jego pleców, leniwie sunąc po jego skórę palcami drażniąc ją delikatnie, lecz wzrok dalej wbijał w książkę. Czarownik obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się nieznacznie dziękując bogom za fakt, iż założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a Alec nie był w stanie dostrzec tego w jaki sposób na niego patrzy. Z uwielbieniem, miłością, oddaniem, pożądaniem i troską. Zawsze to te emocje można było dostrzec w jego oczach, nie ważne jakby się starał je ukryć. A czasem naprawdę wolał to zrobić, bo nie lubił postrzegać tego nie ziemskiego Anioła jako swojego czułego punktu. Bo co jak ktoś chciałby to wykorzystać? Może udawanie, że Alec jest tylko zabawką, było by lepszym rozwiązaniem? Ale czy Magnus potrafiłby to zrobić?

\- Maggie... - szepcze tak łagodnie, a Czarownik dopiero teraz spostrzega, że czarnowłosy zamknął książkę i patrzy na niego ze zmartwieniem, a lekki uśmiech błąka się na jego wargach, tak czuły i delikatny.  
\- Znów odpłynąłeś - śmieje się cicho i zjeżdża dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a Magnus ma wrażenie, że Alexander robi to specjalnie i wie, że to prawda. Zaśmiał się cicho ściągając swoje okulary, by te nie przysłaniały mu tak cudownego widoku, jakim był Łowca. Jak można być tak doskonałym? To już nie jest piękno. Tylko ideał i wytwór najskrytszych marzeń.

\- zamyśliłem się - szepcze i podnosi się lekko, chcąc go pocałować, ale nie sięga wargami tych słodko czerwonych odpowiedników.  
\- Aleś... Pocałuj mnie - skamle cicho świetnie udając zbolały i wręcz płaczliwy ton głosu, a Łowca z rozbawieniem wpatruje się w jego skrzące się wesoło i psotnie oczy, które burzą cały obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, który Czarownik starał się zbudować. Alec nachyla się i muska jego ramię, tak delikatnie... jakby z nabożną czcią, a Magnusowi tak strasznie się to podoba.  
\- Alec... - szepcze z naganą, spragniony i stęskniony jego warg.

\- Przecież cię całuje - chichocze z ustami wtulonymi w jego ramię, nie przestając go muskać, schodząc powoli niżej.  
\- ... Inni ludzie nas nie zabiją? - szepcze łagodnie, delikatnie zaciskając zęby na jego skórze, niedaleko biodra, a Magnus w tym momencie mógłby zmienić cały świat w piekło, byle by tylko nikt nie zwrócił im uwagi. Nie gdy Alec czuł się tak pewnie i komfortowo wśród ludzi. Czarownik odepchnął go lekko od siebie i obrócił się na plecy, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy podrażniona od słońca skóra zetknęła się z przyjemną, choć drażniącą powierzchnią ręcznika.

\- Alexander... Pary obściskujące się na plaży, zazwyczaj są obrzucane niechętnymi spojrzeniami - mówi łagodnie i gładzi jego policzki, wtulając w niego swoją dłoń. Posłał mu uśmiech, lekko unosząc kąciki ust, a młodszy odwzajemnia ten gest, nie potrafiąc się mu oprzeć.  
\- Ale nie robimy nic złego... Zniesmaczenie innych to chyba nic strasznego, prawda? - śmieje się cicho, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy i gubi się w nich tak jak zwykle. W ich głębi i tym cudownym, tak nieskazitelnym kolorze, którego nie widział u nikogo innego, mimo tych setek lat, które przeżył.

\- ja... Uh... - mruczy nieskładnie nie potrafiąc się skupić na niczym poza kocimi oczami Magnusa, które ten przypadkiem pokazał, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.  
\- robisz to specjalnie? - śmieje się i nachyla się by go pocałować. Niewinne muśnięcie warg, dość szybko zmieniło się w leniwy pocałunek, za zgodą obu stron, które ochoczo przyjęły taki zwrot wydarzeń.


	7. Chapter 7

To "M" nie moje!!  
\- Bill

***

\- Groszku pachnący, fizyka molekularna? Chemia organiczna? Dwa kierunki? Czy ty aby przypadkiem, nie chcesz się odseparować od nas wszystkich i dlatego właśnie, wzięłeś sobie takie... Abstrakcyjne kierunki? Na Anioła dwadzieścia lat, Alec. Dwadzieścia lat! - westchnął z irytacją mrużąc oczy i wbijając swoje wściekłe spojrzenie w odbitego w lustrze chłopaka, który oblał się czerwienią i zażenowany spuścił wzrok.  
\- Mogłeś w ogóle nie iść na studia, patrząc na to że i tak zrobiłeś sobie rok przerwy, by wyjechać sobie w piz... Gdzieś - ciągnął dalej nie przejmując się znajomym fryzjerem, który starał się go uspokoić.

\- Dwa kierunki to nie tak dużo, Adel ma ich, z tego co pamiętam dwa, tak samo jak Gabriel i Lukas, im jakoś wywodów nie robisz - sapnął zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Gabriel nie przejmuje się nauką, po za tym ma same zajęcia praktyczne. Adel poświęca szkole minimum, MINIMUM swojego czasu, a Lukas... On ma wrodzony talent do "grzeczny chłopiec podrywający nauczycieli", a Ty, mój Aniele, zamkniesz się w pokoju z nosem w książkach i będziesz ignorować wszystko przez następne cztery lata, potem walniesz sobie doktorat, który z twoją elokwencją, zajmie ci z dwa może trzy lata. Oh! Jeszcze praca... Kupiłeś już bilet do Stanów?- kłótnia trwała w najlepsze, podczas gdy fryzjer zajmował się włosami azjaty, farbując je na finezyjny jaskrawy róż, krwistą czerwień, złoto i błękit.

\- Sam kazałeś mi jechać na ten staż, nie możesz mieć mi tego za złe - wymamrotał.Nie miał siły na kłótnie, choć od kiedy wrócił do kraju, wiedział że konfrontacja z Magnusem będzie nieunikniona. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to odwlekać ją w czasie, do dziś, jak się wydaje.

\- Nie mogę, masz rację, po prostu... Martwię się, Izzy tak samo, Jace, Lukas... Nawet Gabriel coś napomknął, że cytuje "Bez Lightwooda, to nie to samo". Rok to strasznie dużo, miej to na uwadze, gdy zacznie się październik i wpadniesz w wir pracy. Kocham cię i nie chce byś znów był... W takim stanie jak rok temu. Aleś, proszę... - poprosił i by jakoś się uspokoic wyciąga telefon i zerka na wyświetlacz, wiadomości od pięknej siostry Aleca, przychodziły jedna po drugiej. W większości były to zdjęcia Jace'a, które ta wstawiła na ich grupę na FB.  
\- Złotowłosy, przebrzydły demon, przypomnij mi, czemu dalej go nie zabiłem? - zmarszczył nos w geście niemego obrzydzenia.

\- Bo ja go lubię, a ty lubisz mnie i ja lubię ciebie - odparł uśmiechając się lekko, unosząc tylko jeden kącik ust, a w jego oczach dało się zauważyć ten niebezpieczny błysk, świadczący o tym, iż chłopak nagle poczuł się bardziej pewnie, wręcz wyzywając starszego przyjaciela.

\- Jak na anioła... jesteś strasznym manipulatorem, cukiereczku - odparł kryjąc samozadowolenie. Lubił gdy młodszy otwierał się przy nim, zwłaszcza gdy byli wśród innych ludzi. Mimo iż najgorszy etap szkolenia Aleca w sztuce pewności siebie, mieli już dawno za sobą, czarnowłosy już nawet nie spuszczał wzroku gdy ktoś prawił mu komplementy, mógł bez problemu odezwać się do zupełnie obcej osoby, czy też nie przeszkadzało mu okazywanie uczuć w miejscu publicznym (nie tylko romantycznych, choć to też), to dalej zdarzały mu się stany "zawieszenia", jak zwykli je nazywać. Kiedy chłopak po prostu wbijał wzrok w ziemię i modlił się do Niebios, by pozwoliły mu zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Maggie, przestań - wymamrotał zawstydzony i by uniknąć konfrontacji, wyciągnął telefon. Uśmiechnął się do zdjęć brata, które zobaczył w prywatnej konwersacji na FB, a także zdjęcie, które dzisiaj Gabriel wrzucił na ich "rodzinne" konto na Instagramie i Snapchacie. Gab wraz z Izzy pomalowali Jace'owi powieki czarnym permanentnym markerem, co wyglądało dość... Osobliwie. Czarnowłosy uniósł wzrok na Magsa i mało dyskretnie zrobił mu zdjęcie, które potem wrzucił na ich konta rodzinne. Lubił brać udział w ich małym reality show, które zaczęli kilka lat temu. Ludzie z nieznanych mu powodów lubili oglądać ich zagmatwane życie, czytać śmieszne i często wredne komentarze jakie Gabriel wrzucał na Instagramie pod każdym zdjęciem, tylko po to by podjudzić plotki...  
\- Co wzięło cię na ten róż? - zapytał gdy siedzieli i czekali aż farba dostatecznie się wchłonie. Nie dziwił go w sumie fakt, że mężczyzna pofarbował sobie część włosów na różowo, po prostu nie widział wcześniej tego połączenia. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na jednym kolorze i tonie brokatu, a nie pasemkami.

\- Róż i czerwień, dla podkreślenia moich oczu, złoty, bo złoto idealnie mnie opisuje, a błękit... Mam słabość do tego odcienia niebieskiego, po za tym, ile można ograniczać się tylko do jednego koloru? Może zafarbuje sobie całe włosy na róż? Jak myślisz? - zapytał bez entuzjazmu, będąc bardziej zajętym telefonem i pisaniem z Davidem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż starszy wróci wraz ze swoim chrześniakiem do miasta, gdyż całe wakacje spędzili w Ameryce, u rodziny.

\- Róż? Miałeś takie kiedyś i pamiętam, jak zdesperowany byłeś by się ich pozbyć, potem przefarbowałeś na czarno, aż w rezultacie musiałeś je ściąć i chodziłeś w peruce - zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie tego zdarzenia. Byli wtedy jeszcze dziećmi, a zafascynowany modą i popchnięty młodzieńczym buntem Mags, rozjaśnił sobie włosy, potem Izzy zafarbowała je za pomocą bibuły... Ich rodzice byli tak wściekli, że zabronili całej czwórce się widywać, więc ci wysyłali sobie tajne wiadomości i organizowali schacki. Raz Maggie wręcz włamał się do domu Lightwoodów, wchodząc przez okno do pokoju Aleca... Jakież było zdziwienie Roberta, gdy rano spostrzegł linę z prześcieradeł z okna najstarszego syna. Ojciec znalazł całą czwórkę w pokoju syna, śpiących w jednym łóżku... Tamtej nocy dzieci złożyły sobie "przysięgę" i zostali "braćmi krwi", nie pomijając Izzy, wzorowaną na starych filmach. Coś cudownego.

\- Nie przypominaj mi, do dziś żałuję, że nie pomyślałem i dałem się przekonać twojej siostrze - chichotał rozkoszując się wspomnieniami, które nasunęły mu słowa młodszego. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł uroczy szatyn, o ciemno brązowych oczach i przywitał się z całym towarzystwem.  
\- Dzień dobry słońce - odparł Azjata, zerkając przelotnie na nowo przybyłego, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do przyjaciela, który nie zwrócił uwagi na młodszego chłopaka  
\- Lightwood, odłóż ten telefon i zaszczyć ten ponury świat, spojrzeniem tych cudownych oczu - warknął cicho w stronę czarnowłosego, który spiął się, słysząc komplement na swój temat. Zamrugał i niepewnie spojrzał na Magsa  
\- Idealnie, mam nadzieję, że dobrze wyszedłem na zdjęciu - zaśmiał się i spojrzał w stronę nieznajomego chłopaka, uśmiechnął się do niego i puścił mu oczko.

\- Na Anioła, Maggie! - jęknął cicho, czerwieniąc się i niespokojnie kręcąc się na siedzeniu  
\- Jace obciął Gabrielowi włosy, chyba będę musiał cię opuścić - wręcz warknął, specjalnie używając tego zdarzenia jako wymówki, do ucieczki.

\- Ah tak? Wybacz Aniele, ale raczej cię nie puszczę - odparł i mrugnął do niego, wiedząc że młodszy nie zrezygnuje z tego dnia, mimo tego jak zawsze go zawstydzał. Alec po prostu nie znosił przebywać w mieszkaniu Mormontela, kiedy we wnętrzu była ta cała... Zgraja.  
\- Alexander, chodź tutaj - mruknął po chwili namysłu. Chłopak z ociąganiem wstał i podszedł do starszego. Mags złapał go za kołnierz czarnej koszulki i przyciągnął go bliżej.  
\- Ten uroczy chłopak - szepcze niezbyt dyskretnie zerkając w stronę siedzącego niedaleko szatyna  
\- Nie obrazisz się jak będę do niego za...- nie skończył gdyż Alec odsunął się, wywracając oczami.

\- Mags, naprawdę? - zapytał nie kryjąc oburzenia i irytacji.

\- No co? Nie chcę by wyszło, że ci się podoba, a ja zabieram ci twoją szansę. Po za tym, lubię cię denerwować - wyszczerzył się do niego, ukazując swoje białe zęby.


	8. Chapter 8

A ja wzdycham i patrząc w przyszłość, naszą wspólną wiem, że pragnę tylko ciebie. Tylko ty się liczysz i jesteś mi niezbędny jak tlen! Proszę... Błagam. Uwierz mi ten jeden jedyny raz, a ja już nigdy nie dam ci powodu by wątpić. Nigdy ci ich nie dawałem, więc dlaczego... Dlaczego teraz gdy patrzę w twoje oczy nie widzę w nich dawnego blasku, tylko... W...wstręt zmieszany z... Obrzydzeniem? Oh... Bogowie! Proszę pozwólcie mi umrzeć! Nie chce już żyć w świecie, w którym mnie nienawidzisz! Nie umiem... Moje serce krwawi, a dusza zapada się w sumie gdy ty... Mówisz, że "nas" już nie ma. Jak możesz tak mówić? Ty... Ten który tak usilnie walczyłeś o naszą przyszłość, teraz patrzysz na... Innych, tak jak kiedyś patrzyłeś na mnie? Dlaczego... Co poszło nie tak? Do czego znów doprowadziłem!? Nienawidzę się za to co zrobiłem, bo nie uwierzę, że to się wypaliło, że przestało ci zależeć od tak. To co czuje do ciebie, a podobno ty czułeś to do mnie... To nie wygasa i nie znika na przestrzeni dziesiątek, czy setek lat... Wiem to, czuje to... Aniele, mój końcu świata, moja zmoro i zarazo proszę nie odchodź! Umrę jeżeli to zrobisz. Bez ciebie nie ma już mnie... Nie liczę się i tracę sens, znaczenie. Samemu jestem nikim i chcę pozostać cieniem w twoim świetle!


	9. Chapter 9

W każdym wszechświecie,  
W każdym życiu,  
W każdym niemożliwym świecie,  
Ty jesteś mój, a ja jestem twój,  
.  
.  
.  
Ale nie w tym jednym.


	10. Chapter 10

Cokolwiek chcesz mi dać.  
Co będziesz gotów dla mnie poświęcić i dać mi na własność.  
To mi wystarczy.  
Nie potrzebuje całego "ciebie" by być szczęśliwym i spełnionym.  
Nie oczekuje, że zatracisz się dla mnie, tak jak ja dla ciebie.  
Nie musisz zmuszać się do czegoś, czego nie chcesz dla mnie zrobić.  
.  
.  
.  
Chcę byś był sobą i nie zgubił swojego "ja" gdy będziemy kroczyć razem przez wieczność.  
Zapamiętam cię takim, jakim byłeś i nigdy nie pozwolę byś przepadł.  
Będę twoją fortecą i ostatnim bastionem, a gdy inne zawiodą ja zawsze będę stał u twojego boku.  
Wiecznie.  
Wystarczysz mi ty, taki jaki jesteś.  
Nie zmieniaj się dla mnie i proszę ufaj mi, w każdej sprawie w jakiej uważasz, że możesz.  
Mów mi o wszystkim, jeżeli chcesz bym o tym wiedział.  
Nie znienawidzę cię, nie ważne co zrobisz, co powiesz, co się stanie.

Uwierz mi, zaufaj i oddaj się, bym mógł cię prowadzić, a ja obiecuję że nie pożałujesz.  
Nie sprawie ci bólu, nie skrzywdzę cię nie ważne w jakiej sprawie.  
Jestem dla ciebie i z tobą.


	11. Chapter 11

(( my, zmora, lepsze jutro))  
Nie wyszły mi te tagi XD znaczy, chyba tylko "lepsze jutro" mi nie wyszło.

\- Oh Aleś - chichocze i czule odgarnia jego kruczoczarne włosy, które jak zawsze odrobinę za długie, wołające o pomstę do nieba i wręcz krzyczące "czas iść do fryzjera!", plątały się tak uroczo, że Magnus musiał postarać się by mimo czułości i delikatności jaką włożył w ten gest, nie sprawić młodszemu przypadkowego i niepożądanego w tym momencie bólu. Poprawił jego grzywkę, tak by ta nie wpadała chłopakowi, a może już młodemu mężczyźnie, do tych pięknych i niezwykle niebieskich, niczym letnie niebo w bezchmurny letni dzień, oczu. Wręcz mógł zaczesać mu włosy za ucho, co wywołało w Azjacie jeszcze silniejszą falę czułości, tak potężną, że całkowicie zapomniał o jakimkolwiek skrępowaniu i reszcie świata. Bo co mogło by być ważniejsze niż tak piękny i delikatny Anioł, który uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, ostrożnie i z ociąganiem jakby niepewnie zagryza dolną wargę, a na ten gest ciało starszego reagowało tak żywo, że nawet nie myślał by ukrywać ten fakt. Świadomość, że kochał wszystko co składało się na tak piękny, zjawiskowy i zniewalający obraz jakim był sam Alexander Gideon Lightwood w jego łóżku! A może już ich łóżku? Oh... Dałby wiele by czarnowłosy chciał nazywać jego dom swoim.

\- Oh Maggie - chichocze przedrzeźniając go, a Czarownik nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna śmiać się jeszcze głośniej. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które nie zaznało jeszcze zła tego świata i cieszy się każdym dniem, w każdej chwili widzi coś pięknego, a Alexander urzeczony tym widokiem i samą myślą, że Magnus, jego Magnus jest tak piękny i niesamowity, że... Łowca zazdrościł sam sobie faktu, że w ogóle Bane zwrócił na niego uwagę. A właściwie już nie Bane... Choć może jeszcze jednak? Łowca nie wiedział jak powinien o tym myśleć, ale bał się samej świadomości, że zadanie tak kluczowego pytania, może zrujnować to wszystko. Ich. Ten mały i piękny świat jaki wspólnie stworzyli. Jaki tak mozolnie budowali, cegiełka po cegiełce, chcąc stworzyć coś wspólnego, co przetrwa wieczność. Alexander miał nadzieję, że właśnie to co ich łączy jest efektem tych prac, więc dlaczego w takiej chwili waha się i niczym dziecko, bezbronnie stojące w tej ciemności i zwlekające z zapaleniem światła? Kroczenie w nicość może być bardziej bezpieczne, niż oświetlenie sobie drogi i ujrzenie, że ta jest dużo trudniejsza niż na początku się wydawało. Sama możliwość usłyszenia "nie" sprawiało, że Łowca miał ochotę łkać, zawinąć się w koc i już nigdy nie oglądać słońca. Co jakaś gazowa kula znaczyła by, gdyby jej promienie tak ujmująco nie odbijały się w złoto zielonych kocich oczach, nadając im tak drapieżnej i psotnej barwy...

\- Aleś? Kochany, co się stało? - tak piękny głos wyrywa go z zamyślenia, a Czarownik tylko utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że coś ewidentnie jest nie tak. Że coś zżera serce młodszego, gdy jego oczy lekko przygasają, a ich zniewalający właściciel, sam Anioł jakby płoszy się bardziej niż zwykle?  
\- Groszku? - szepcze już wyraźnie zmartwiony, ale jedyna odpowiedź jaką dostaje to silne ramiona oplatające go w pasie i miękkie wargi, o tak gorzkim posmaku kawy na swoich. Ale cóż to był za smak. Ta finezja i delikatnie ujmująca czułość z jaką to Alexander musnął jego usta, ledwie ich dotykając, jakby bał się, że coś bardziej śmiałego mogłoby sprawić że podziemny rozbije się i rozsypie na kawałeczki. Magnus mruczy niczym kot, a przyjemne, głębokie wibracje spowodowane tym czynem rozchodzą się po ich ciałach, lekko ich pobudzając.

\- nic się nie dzieje... Po prostu... Cieszę się że mam tak wspaniałego chłopaka jak ciebie - kłamie i tym razem, wyjątkowo idzie mu to tak dobrze, wręcz wybitnie. Ale czy powinno to kogokolwiek dziwić? Przecież przez te kilka lat, które spędził z Magnusem przejął dużą część jego nawyków i zachowań. Takich jak lekka obsceniczność, szczątkowa pewność siebie, miłość do kotów i kłamanie właśnie. Sam czarownik również zmienił się pod wpływem działań swojego partnera, ale on w odróżnieniu od Alexandra był bardziej otwarty i czuły. Można by rzec, że traktował Łowce jak jajko. Osobiste jajko i tak jego, że nie pozwalał nikomu go dotknąć, choć bardziej starał się to robić. Zwłaszcza na misjach, na które to Alec upodobał sobie chodzić, jakby widok roztrzęsionego Magnusa i ten ból zmieszany z radością w kocich oczach, utwierdzał go w przekonaniu o ich miłości. Irracjonalne i delikatnie zabarwione sadyzmem, ale czy komuś to przeszkadzało?

\- W łóżku możesz być świetny, ale nigdy nie będziesz w stanie mnie okłamać - wzdycha i wywraca oczami, poprawiając się na jego piersi, jakby ten fakt w ogóle go nie zabolał. Rzeczywistość, w której to Alexander okłamał Magnusa patrząc mu prosto w oczy, tak naprawdę była jak nóż prosto w serce. Bolała i napawała go lękiem, troską i gniewem na samego siebie, że zrobił coś by zachwiać zaufanie jakim Alec go obdarzył. Co było tak potworną prawdą, że Łowca bał mu się jej wyznać? Co go trapiło, co się stało i dlaczego nie chciał się tym podzielić, tylko tłumił to w sobie?  
\- ... Nie musisz mi niczego mówić, jeżeli... Uważasz, że nie powinienem o tym wiedzieć. Ale kocham cię i... Boli mnie to, że czegoś mi nie mówisz, tym bardziej, gdy widzę że coś się dzieje, że cię to boli - mruczy z ustami wtulonymi w jego skórę, leniwie muskając jego żuchwę. Alec wzdycha cichutko i niekontrolowanie, niemal instynktownie poddając się niesamowitemu uczuciu, jakie zawsze dawały mu wargi czarownika, nie ważne co z nimi robił. Zachęcony przez zdradziecką reakcje organizmu Łowcy, Maggie dużo śmielej zaczął błądzić językiem po jego szyi, delikatnie wręcz z nabożną czcią smakując każdego, najmniejszego skrawka jego jasnej skóry o wręcz porcelanowej barwie i miękkości jedwabiu.  
\- Powiesz mi? - pyta obniżając swój lekko zachrypnięty i tak przyjemnie głęboki dla ucha głos, że młodszy czuje jak powoli odpływł. Błękitne oczy zasnuła mgiełka pożądania, a sam młody mężczyzna ledwie zmusił się by ostrożnie, choć stanowczo zrzucić z siebie starszego, nie panując nad swoim ciałem.

\- Ja... Uh! Nie. Nie teraz - mówi lekko roztrzęsiony i wręcz ucieka do łazienki, zostawiając zaskoczonego Magnusa w sypialni. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie, usilnie starając się uspokoić i zapanować nad sobą. Nie chciał reagować tak impulsywnie, ale nie potrafił inaczej, mimo iż wiedział że powinien. Że to nieodpowiednie i niewłaściwe... Jako Łowca powinien wyrzec się czegoś tak prostego, co przyćmiewało zdrowy rozsądek i mąciło osąd. Ale nie chciał. Chciał czuć i cieszyć się tym, a przy Magnusie mógł to robić. Mógł być sobą i cieszył się tym. Tak bardzo pragnął żyć tą chwilą, pierwszy raz od... Zawsze, nie potrafił zwrócić uwagi na nic poza kociookim, a teraz zostawił go tak po prostu!  
\- ... Jestem idiotą - szepcze, mimowolnie zsuwając się o ścianę i usiadł na ziemi, wręcz płacząc. Czuł się tak bezsilnie i fatalnie... Chciał wrócić i rzucić się czarownikowi na szyję. Pragnął znaleźć się w jego ramionach, w których to czuł się tak bezpiecznie.


	12. Chapter 12

Czy będziesz dalej mnie kochał,  
Kiedy ja nie będę już dłużej młody i piękny?  
Czy będziesz dalej mnie kochał,  
Kiedy ja nie mam już nic?

Ale moja z b o l a ł a duszo?  
Wiem, że będę  
Wiem, że będę,

Wiem, że ty będziesz


	13. Chapter 13

Bo kiedy świat płonie,  
ja nieprzerwanie krocze przez Naszą wieczność,  
nie przejmując się niczym co nie dotyczy Ciebie.  
Bo nic nie ma znaczenia  
i traci sens gdy nie ma Ciebie obok mnie.  
Gdy przestaje Cię dotyczyć.

Kochany mój,  
Ty niczym król,  
kroczysz przez życie,  
a świat pada u twoich stóp,  
ja jestem obok Ciebie  
i z nabożną czcią  
całuje ziemię, po której stąpasz.

Kochać  
znaczy niszczyć,  
więc zniszczy mnie  
i zrównaj z ziemią.  
A gdy Nasze serca  
złączone razem na wieczność  
zatapiają się w sobie nawzajem.  
Toń we mnie,  
a ja nigdy nie pozwolę Ci się zgubić


	14. Chapter 14

🚫🚫🚫

Przystanęli przez drzwiami do mieszkania czarownika, a sam Magnus zerknął na Aleca z uśmiechem i delikatnie, tak niepewnie i czule wzmocnił uścisk swoich palców na dużo większej dłoni. Tak nieprzyjemnie szorstkiej od blizn, ale Czarownik uważał inaczej. Dla niego ta ostrość była idealna i tak nieziemsko dobra. Grzeszna i Niebiańska.  
\- więc... To tyle, tak? Tak kończą się... - Łowca urwał nie potrafiąc zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tego jednego i tak kluczowego słowa. Określenia ich "spotkania" jako coś bardziej uczuciowego i intymnego. Samo słowo "randka" nie potrafiło mu przejść przez usta, bał się tego. Bał się wypowiedzenia tego na głos, bo jeżeli to powie, to tak jakby się przyznał, że czuje coś do podziemnego. Że Magnus nie jest mu obojętny, a tak? Dalej mógł pogrywać i udawać, zwodzić i oszukiwać samego siebie, że jeszcze ma kontrolę nad sobą i całą sytuacją, mimo iż już jej nie miał. Stracił panowanie już dawno temu, w tym samym momencie gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w tak pięknie skrzące się kocie oczy. Ta zieleń przechodząca w złoto. Złoto mieszające się z zielenią. Pionowe, tak drapieżnie idealne źrenice i... Cały on. Cały Magnus był zniewalający i zapierający dech w piersiach. Alexander chciał rozpływać się nad jego pięknem i majestatem już zawsze i nigdy nie przestawać.

\- Randki? Nie Alexandrze, randki kończą się pocałunkiem, a nie grzecznym odprowadzeniem pod drzwi - odparł łagodnie, uśmiechając się figlarnie i ujmująco, a serce czarnowłosego przyspieszyło swojej pracy i jeżeli wcześniej myślał, że zaraz wyskoczy z jego piersi, to teraz Łowca miał wrażenie, że jego krew gotuje się. Może umierał? Czy śmierć mogłaby być tak piękna i wspaniała? Czy to normalne, że jej pragną? Teraz, z tym mężczyzną i w tej chwili.  
\- chyba, że to nie była randka. Wtedy możemy po prostu się pożegnać - śmieje się cicho, mrużąc przy tym szczerze oczy, w których tańczą iskierki radości. Sam Magnus czuł się w tym momencie porównywalnie świetnie jak Alec. Miał wrażenie, jakby mógł zrobić wszystko, ale nie chciał niczego prócz widzieć ust Alexandra wygiętych w cudownym uśmiechu. Jego błękitnych, tak niesamowicie kobaltowych oczu, które skrzyły by się, a sam ich właściciel nie widziałby świata poza Czarownikiem... Tak, tego pragnął i do tego chciał, musiał dążyć.

\- nie, znaczy... - znów urwał i oblizał wargi, nie wiedząc jak ten gest działa pobudzająco na zmysły podziemnego, choć gdy on powtórzył jego gest, Alec zamarł na chwilę, nie zdolny oddychać, a co dopiero oderwać wzroku od tych kurewsko doskonałych ust! Wyglądały tak... Chciał ich skosztować. Sama ich barwa, podchodząca pod czerwień... Były pomalowane? Oh! Chyba były, ale nie wiedział tego, nie mógł być pewnym gdy jego zmysły szalały. Magnus uśmiechnął się znów, tym razem jednym kącikiem i lekko przechylił głowę, a światło padające z lekko migoczącej żarówki sprawiało, że jego wilgotne wargi, stały się wręcz śmiertelną pułapką dla tak niedoświadczonego chłopaka, jakim wciąż był Lightwood.  
\- To... Była randka... Proszę nie nazywaj jej spotkaniem... Chcę by to była randka - szepcze i z trudem wraca wzrokiem do jego oczu. Znów zamarł, gdy ujrzał te prawdziwe, o których śnił chyba w każdą noc!  
\- Oh... - stęka, prawie jęcząc na ten widok. Instynktownie przysunął się do Azjaty, gdy ten stanął na wyższym stopniu, a ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości. Czarownik omiótł pożądliwym wzrokiem jego twarz, zatrzymując się na ustach Łowcy. Wpatrywał się w nie równie intensywnie, co Alec w te czarownika, nie potrafiąc oprzeć się podziwianiu ich.

\- Nigdy się nie całowałeś - bardziej stwierdza niż pyta, a jego głos jest jak aksamit. Cichy i spokojny, ale tak bardzo drażniący zmysły młodego Nefilim. Siejący spustoszenie w jego umyśle. Alec przygryzł dolną wargę, a Magnus wręcz jęczy na ten widok.

\- r... Racja... - odparł nieskładnie, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając bliżej. Był niepewny i drżał lekko od nadmiaru emocji, wyraźnie bojąc się, że może zrobić coś nie tak. Tak strasznie nie chciał speszyć do siebie czarownika, dając mu jakikolwiek powód by ten się od niego odsunął. Magnus zarzucił mu ręce na kark i wplątał palce w jego włosy, przeczesując je leniwie. Ciągnął za nie delikatnie, chcąc sprawić by Alec zajęczał i nie zawiódł się, gdy po chwili z pomiędzy tych słodko czerwonych warg wydobyło się tak tęskne i grzeszne stęknięcie.

\- Czas to zmienić - mruczy gardłowo i z delikatnym uśmiechem przysuwa się do niego na tyle blisko, że wręcz ich usta się stykają. Alec spiął się cały, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić, a Czarownik trwał w zawieszeniu, rozkoszując się jego ciepłym oddechem na swoich wargach, samemu nakręcając go bardziej, sunąc po nich językiem. Wsunął nieznacznie język w wnętrze ust Łowcy, korzystając z faktu, iż te były rozchylone  
\- Zamknij oczy - prosi, a chłopak tak posłusznie zamyka oczy, czekając na jego ruch. Starszy chichocze cicho, ledwie słyszalnie i z zadowoleniem i wyraźną satysfakcją pieści jego wargi swoim gorącym i wilgotnym językiem, sprawiając że Łowca rozpływa się i pojękuje cichutko. Alec objął go mocniej, przyciągając możliwie bliżej, robiąc to dużo pewniej, na co Czarownik uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Oh... Alexander... Nie bój się i zrób coś - droczy się z nim, chcąc zachęcić go do działania i dodać mu więcej pewności siebie. Trwali tak długo, stojąc przed drzwiami do loftu Magnusa, obejmując się i całując czule, choć zachłannie. Dużo uczuć. Miłości, pragnień i pożądania, zamkniętych w muśnięciach warg, cichych jękach i językach ocierających się o siebie na wzajem.


	15. Chapter 15

🚫🚫🚫

Przystanęli przez drzwiami do mieszkania czarownika, a sam Magnus zerknął na Aleca z uśmiechem i delikatnie, tak niepewnie i czule wzmocnił uścisk swoich palców na dużo większej dłoni. Tak nieprzyjemnie szorstkiej od blizn, ale Czarownik uważał inaczej. Dla niego ta ostrość była idealna i tak nieziemsko dobra. Grzeszna i Niebiańska.  
\- więc... To tyle, tak? Tak kończą się... - Łowca urwał nie potrafiąc zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tego jednego i tak kluczowego słowa. Określenia ich "spotkania" jako coś bardziej uczuciowego i intymnego. Samo słowo "randka" nie potrafiło mu przejść przez usta, bał się tego. Bał się wypowiedzenia tego na głos, bo jeżeli to powie, to tak jakby się przyznał, że czuje coś do podziemnego. Że Magnus nie jest mu obojętny, a tak? Dalej mógł pogrywać i udawać, zwodzić i oszukiwać samego siebie, że jeszcze ma kontrolę nad sobą i całą sytuacją, mimo iż już jej nie miał. Stracił panowanie już dawno temu, w tym samym momencie gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał w tak pięknie skrzące się kocie oczy. Ta zieleń przechodząca w złoto. Złoto mieszające się z zielenią. Pionowe, tak drapieżnie idealne źrenice i... Cały on. Cały Magnus był zniewalający i zapierający dech w piersiach. Alexander chciał rozpływać się nad jego pięknem i majestatem już zawsze i nigdy nie przestawać.

\- Randki? Nie Alexandrze, randki kończą się pocałunkiem, a nie grzecznym odprowadzeniem pod drzwi - odparł łagodnie, uśmiechając się figlarnie i ujmująco, a serce czarnowłosego przyspieszyło swojej pracy i jeżeli wcześniej myślał, że zaraz wyskoczy z jego piersi, to teraz Łowca miał wrażenie, że jego krew gotuje się. Może umierał? Czy śmierć mogłaby być tak piękna i wspaniała? Czy to normalne, że jej pragną? Teraz, z tym mężczyzną i w tej chwili.  
\- chyba, że to nie była randka. Wtedy możemy po prostu się pożegnać - śmieje się cicho, mrużąc przy tym szczerze oczy, w których tańczą iskierki radości. Sam Magnus czuł się w tym momencie porównywalnie świetnie jak Alec. Miał wrażenie, jakby mógł zrobić wszystko, ale nie chciał niczego prócz widzieć ust Alexandra wygiętych w cudownym uśmiechu. Jego błękitnych, tak niesamowicie kobaltowych oczu, które skrzyły by się, a sam ich właściciel nie widziałby świata poza Czarownikiem... Tak, tego pragnął i do tego chciał, musiał dążyć.

\- nie, znaczy... - znów urwał i oblizał wargi, nie wiedząc jak ten gest działa pobudzająco na zmysły podziemnego, choć gdy on powtórzył jego gest, Alec zamarł na chwilę, nie zdolny oddychać, a co dopiero oderwać wzroku od tych kurewsko doskonałych ust! Wyglądały tak... Chciał ich skosztować. Sama ich barwa, podchodząca pod czerwień... Były pomalowane? Oh! Chyba były, ale nie wiedział tego, nie mógł być pewnym gdy jego zmysły szalały. Magnus uśmiechnął się znów, tym razem jednym kącikiem i lekko przechylił głowę, a światło padające z lekko migoczącej żarówki sprawiało, że jego wilgotne wargi, stały się wręcz śmiertelną pułapką dla tak niedoświadczonego chłopaka, jakim wciąż był Lightwood.  
\- To... Była randka... Proszę nie nazywaj jej spotkaniem... Chcę by to była randka - szepcze i z trudem wraca wzrokiem do jego oczu. Znów zamarł, gdy ujrzał te prawdziwe, o których śnił chyba w każdą noc!  
\- Oh... - stęka, prawie jęcząc na ten widok. Instynktownie przysunął się do Azjaty, gdy ten stanął na wyższym stopniu, a ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości. Czarownik omiótł pożądliwym wzrokiem jego twarz, zatrzymując się na ustach Łowcy. Wpatrywał się w nie równie intensywnie, co Alec w te czarownika, nie potrafiąc oprzeć się podziwianiu ich.

\- Nigdy się nie całowałeś - bardziej stwierdza niż pyta, a jego głos jest jak aksamit. Cichy i spokojny, ale tak bardzo drażniący zmysły młodego Nefilim. Siejący spustoszenie w jego umyśle. Alec przygryzł dolną wargę, a Magnus wręcz jęczy na ten widok.

\- r... Racja... - odparł nieskładnie, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając bliżej. Był niepewny i drżał lekko od nadmiaru emocji, wyraźnie bojąc się, że może zrobić coś nie tak. Tak strasznie nie chciał speszyć do siebie czarownika, dając mu jakikolwiek powód by ten się od niego odsunął. Magnus zarzucił mu ręce na kark i wplątał palce w jego włosy, przeczesując je leniwie. Ciągnął za nie delikatnie, chcąc sprawić by Alec zajęczał i nie zawiódł się, gdy po chwili z pomiędzy tych słodko czerwonych warg wydobyło się tak tęskne i grzeszne stęknięcie.

\- Czas to zmienić - mruczy gardłowo i z delikatnym uśmiechem przysuwa się do niego na tyle blisko, że wręcz ich usta się stykają. Alec spiął się cały, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić, a Czarownik trwał w zawieszeniu, rozkoszując się jego ciepłym oddechem na swoich wargach, samemu nakręcając go bardziej, sunąc po nich językiem. Wsunął nieznacznie język w wnętrze ust Łowcy, korzystając z faktu, iż te były rozchylone  
\- Zamknij oczy - prosi, a chłopak tak posłusznie zamyka oczy, czekając na jego ruch. Starszy chichocze cicho, ledwie słyszalnie i z zadowoleniem i wyraźną satysfakcją pieści jego wargi swoim gorącym i wilgotnym językiem, sprawiając że Łowca rozpływa się i pojękuje cichutko. Alec objął go mocniej, przyciągając możliwie bliżej, robiąc to dużo pewniej, na co Czarownik uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Oh... Alexander... Nie bój się i zrób coś - droczy się z nim, chcąc zachęcić go do działania i dodać mu więcej pewności siebie. Trwali tak długo, stojąc przef drzwiami do loftu Magnusa, obejmując się i całując czule, choć zachłannie. Dużo uczuć. Miłości, pragnień i pożądania, zamkniętych w muśnięciach warg, cichych jękach i językach ocierających się o siebie na wzajem.


	16. Chapter 16

Magnus podniósł się do siadu, nie mogąc opanować serca, które niczym mustang galopujący po bezkresnych stepach pustkowia, kołatało się w jego piersi tak mocno i boleśnie obijając się o ścianki żeber czarownika. Płakał mimowolnie, nie panując nad sobą i swoimi odruchami, pragnąc tylko zapomnieć i przestać myśleć. Zacisnął kurczowo palce na swoich przedramionach, wbijając w nie paznokcie, drażniąc i rozdrapując skórę.  
Nienawidził i brzydził się sobą już wcześniej. Gardził swoim jestestwem i zatracał się w tym od momentu gdy jako dziecko sprawił, iż najważniejsza osoba w jego młodym życiu, odebrała sobie... Opuściła ten świat. Zabicie ojca, jak zwykł o nim myśleć, był kolejnym przykładem. Wspomnieniem tak makabrycznym. Rzeczywistością, która potem kształtowała go na przestrzeni dziesiątek i setek lat. A koszmary były jak zły omen, który nie dawał mu zapomnieć o tym jak strasznym potworem był. Czego dokonał i do czego doprowadził.  
Zapominając o reszcie świata, zerwał się z łóżka i popędził do łazienki, której to drzwi zamknął za sobą na klucz, a potem jakby nieprzekonany o swoim bezpieczeństwie, rzucił niezgrabne i niestaranne zaklęcie, będąc zbyt rozbitym i roztrzęsionym by zrobić to poprawnie. Oparł się plecami o drzwi i łkając głośno - niekontrolowanie, osunął się po nich. Usiadł na zimnej posadzce, drżąc wyraźnie. Czuł się jak w febrze. Skulił się w sobie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, chcąc się uspokoić, modląc się by...  
\- Maggie? -  
Oparł głowę o kolana, obejmując nogi dłońmi i zalał się łzami możliwie bardziej. Oh, dlaczego Alec musiał się obudzić? Dlaczego nie mógł spać dalej i niczego nie zauważyć!?  
\- Magnus kochany, co się stało? - łagodny tak głęboki i aksamitny głos odbija się echem po jego czaszce, drażniąc i mącąc jego zmysły jeszcze bardziej. Alec oparł się o pięknie zdobione drzwi wykonane z jasnego drewna i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu przeklinał fakt, iż ich drzwi posiadają zamek. Słyszał ciche łkanie Magnusa, Łowca miał wrażenie jakby powoli umierał razem z nim. Co też musiało mu się przyśnić, że tak nagle się zerwał i desperacko szukał samotności? Nigdy tak nie robił. Nigdy nie uciekał, ale zawsze budził Aleca, wtulając się w niego, nieśmiało prosząc go o pocieszenie i dużą ilość czułości, a teraz? Odgradza się od Lightwooda, płacząc i starając się uciec... Bojąc się Aleca?

\- ja... Uh... T-to nic Aniele - wymamrotał tak cicho, że Łowca ledwie go dosłyszał, za sprawą drzwi i szlochu, który zniekształcał słowa Magnusa. Jak Alec mógł na niego naciskać, skoro Magnus już, teraz był tak rozbity. Rozsypywał się na miliony kawałeczków, że Łowca bał się i martwił o niego tak strasznie, jak jeszcze nigdy.  
\- po prostu... Idź spać - prosi, a jego głos wciąż drżał, choć jakby bardziej.  
\- Proszę... Błagam idź spać! - wręcz krzyczy gdy Łowca nie wytrzymuje i delikatnie naciska na klamkę, sprawdzając czy drzwi ustąpią. Nie otworzyły się, a jego zachowanie sprawiło, że Bane spłoszył się bardziej, a jego zachowanie powoli wpadało pod histerię.

\- Mags, proszę... Pójdę jak otworzysz drzwi. Zrobisz to dla mnie? Chcę cię zobaczyć, chce... Oh Maggie otwórz i wróć ze mną do łóżka, bym mógł cię do siebie przytulić i chronić przed całym złym światem - szepcze łagodnie, opierając czoło o drzwi, czując jak jego kolana miękną lekko pod wpływem nadmiaru emocji. Czarownik z ociąganiem i obawą otworzył drzwi i uchylił je, wyglądając przez szparę. Gdy jego kocie oczy, przysłonięte mgiełką i łzami natrafiły na te kobaltowe... Pękł nie mogąc już wytrzymać. Rozpłakał się i rzucił na jego szyję, wtulając się w niego całym ciałem, a Alexander objął go w pasie i podniósł go bez problemu, zanosząc go do łóżka.  
\- Oj, kochany... Co się stało? - pyta gdy oboje leżą wygodnie, opatuleni kołdrą, toną w plątaninie kończyn, a Magnus mimo roztrzęsienia i łez opowiada mu cały koszmar, ufnie oddając się jego ramionom, którymi to Alexander mocno i zaborczo go obejmował. Jakby starał się obronić go przed zwykłym snem.


	17. Chapter 17

Może światła kiedyś upadnie?  
Może już upadł, gdy płomienie tańczą w twoich oczach,  
A ja nie potrafię oderwać od ciebie wzroku.  
Tak majestatyczny.  
Urodzony przywódca...

A krew płynie niczym rzeka u twoich stóp.


	18. Chapter 18

Wrócił wyjątkowo późno, zmęczony i sponiewierany trudami życia. Czuł się "martwy" za sprawą uczucia wycieńczenia, gdy jego organizm powoli, choć skutecznie odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa, krzycząc nieme i tak głośne. Doskonale zrozumiałe "czas do łóżka". Alexander wiedział, że nie powinien się tak forsować. Bawić się w zarywanie kolejnych to nocy, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na sen. Miał tak wiele pracy jako konsul, że aż zaniedbał swoje małżeńskie "obowiązki". Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, na samą myśl że Magnus pewnie znów zasnął na fotelu, uparcie starając się na niego zaczekać, by wyrwać światu choćby minutę bycie razem. Jeden oddech, który mieszał by się z tym drugim, gdy oni stali by tak blisko siebie, a ich usta byłyby zetknięte w tak leniwym, sennym i niezdarnym pocałunku, że chwilę po oderwaniu się od siebie, padli by na kanapę i zasnęli niemal od razu. Kochał go. Mocno i niezaprzeczalnie, a to co robił czarownika tylko utwierdzało go w słuszności tego uczucia. To jak wiernie Magnus czekał na niego w pustym mieszkaniu, nie skarżąc się na brak czasu Aleca choćby słowem. Zawsze witał go z uśmiechem i wspierał go, pozwalając mu się zatracić w pracy, w miarę zdrowego rozsądku. Dlatego właśnie Łowca pracował w gabinecie, a nie mieszkaniu, w którym to Mags mógłby zauważyć to jak się przemęcza, choć i tak widział. Robił mu bardziej wyrzuty o sam fakt niespania, niż brak czasu dla siebie.  
Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, zdjął kurtkę i buty. Stawiał kroki powoli, nie chcąc przypadkiem natrafić na żaden poluzowany panel w drewnianej podłodze. Wszedł do sypialni i zamarł na krótką chwilę, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się smutno, choć w jego oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w tak doskonałe ciało czarownika i tak strasznie żałował, że nie było go w mieszkaniu wystarczająco wcześnie, by zasnąć razem z Magnusem. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, a materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, gdy jego ciało zapadło się delikatnie. Nie miał nawet ochoty by się przebierać, dlatego też tylko ściągnął spodnie, marynarkę i koszule, rzucając je niechlujnie na podłogę. Położył się obok męża i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że Magnus spał w ubraniach i wyglądał tak inaczej niż zwykle, choć Alec widział go już takim. Nieułożone włosy rozsypane po poduszce i zasłaniające część jego twarz, wchodzące mu do tak kusząco słodko rozchylonych warg. Zero makijażu, przez co wydawał się Alecowi jeszcze piękniejszym. Nie wiedział po co Czarownik w ogóle się malował, ale nie protestował. Nie gdy był jedynym, który widział Magnusa w takim wydaniu. Drugą rzeczą jaką zaważył, było jego ubranie. Czarne dresy i... Sweter Aleca. Ten niezwykle stary, podziurawiony i wyjątkowo znienawidzony przez Magnusa. Alexander westchnął i zaczął całować go po twarzy, na co Azjata wymamrotał coś tak rozkosznego! Czarownik mruczy cicho i sennie imię Łowcy, a niebieskooki czuje się jak w niebie. Swoim prywatnym i wiecznym raju. Ostrożnie i delikatnie ściągnął sweter ze śpiącego wciąż mężczyzny, po czym wziął się za spodnie. Przykrył go troskliwie kołdrą, ubraną w jedwabną pościel w kolorze kobaltu, ze złotymi pionowymi pasami i podszedł do szafy, chowając w niej ubrania, wiedząc ile one znaczą dla kociookiego.  
\- Jutro będę cały twój - szepcze cicho i łagodnie przy jego uchu, gdy znów ostrożnie wsuwa się pod kołdrę. Objął męża w pasie i przyciągnął go czule do siebie, a Magnus wzdycha z zadowoleniem, a delikatny uśmiech błąka się na jego ustach, gdy ufnie wtula się w młodszego i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca, wybudzając się nieznacznie  
\- śpij... Jestem tu... Jestem - szepcze i gładzi jego plecy z zachwytem, rozkoszując się miękkością jego złotawej skóry.

\- ... Zasnąłem... Wybacz - mamrotał nieskładnie, zawieszony między jawą, a snem. Jego mięśnie nie spięły się choćby na moment, co połechtało ego łowcy. Alec pocałował go we włosy i poprawił go, przerzucając sobie jego nogę przez biodro. Masuje jego skórę, a starszy wzdycha cicho i bezwstydnie, wyrażając tym swoją aprobatę na poczynania Aleca.

\- wiem kochany. Nic się nie stało, a teraz śpij -


	19. Chapter 19

\- Magnus? - pyta nieśmiało i zerka na czarownika dość niepewnie.

Zerknął na Łowce i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, tak leniwie, ledwo trzymając otwarte oczy.

\- Tak, Aniele? - pyta cicho, łagodnie i z wyraźnie zachrypniętym głosem. Poprawił się i obrócił się na bok, chcąc mieć na niego lepszy widok. Zmrużył oczy, czując lekki ból przez światło od lampki nocnej.

\- ja... Będę dobrym ojcem? - szepcze ledwie słyszalnie po dłuższej chwili. Tak niepewnie. Wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ściągę, nieumyślnie zaciskając palce na kartkach książki, gniotąc je.

Magnus mruga zdziwiony i ziewa mocno, podnosząc się powoli do siadu. Wyjął książkę z jego dłoni i delikatnie odłożył ją na bok. Wzdycha i siada na nim okrakiem, zarzucając mu dłonie na kark. Alec zertknął na niego po długo dłuższej chwili, na co Magnus tylko czekał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogładził jego policzek.

\- Tak Alexandrze. Gdy nadejdzie czas, będziesz doskonałym ojcem. Kochającym i troskliwym. Wiem to - całuje go w czoło i trwają tak wieczność, rozkoszując się sobą na wzajem.

\- Skąd wiesz? - pyta nieprzekonany i powoli obejmuje go w pasie, wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Przyciągnął go możliwie bliżej siebie.

\- bo... - urwał i zastanowił się chwilę. Kołysał się leciutko na jego kolanach, gdy Alec wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco  
\- czuje to... Znam cię kochany i... I to jak traktujesz mnie, to jak cierpliwy jesteś gdy ja tracę grunt pod nogami. Wiem że będziesz idealnym ojcem Alexandrze. Dzieci będą cię uwielbiać - szepcze łagodnie z delikatnym.

\- tak myślisz? - jego głos drży gdy wypowiada te słowa

\- Tak, tak uważam. Wiem to Aniołku - całuje go czule, a Alexander rozpływa się pod dotykiem jego warg i słowami jakie wypowiedział Czarownik.


	20. Chapter 20

Świat powoli zatracał się w smutku i bólu, a ludzie pośpiesznie uciekali z ulic _walącego_ się miasta, gdy koniec przyszedł szybko i tak boleśnie.  
 _ **Kataklizm**_

\- Jesteś okropny - wzdycha i obejmuje go możliwie mocniej, spragniony jego bliskości jak jeszcze nigdy. Wyższy tylko zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i melodyjnie, a jego głos odbijał się od ścian, rozbrzmiewając w głębi pomieszczenia.

\- Ja? Nie! - chichocze i uśmiecha się wrednie, wręcz z sadystycznym zadowoleniem, a Alexander wpatruje się w jego odbicie w szybkie i zamiera, nie wierząc w to co widzi. W to jak pięknie wygląda czarownik, gdy nie ma na sobie makijażu, ułożonych włosów i starannie dobranego stroju.  
 _Ideał_

\- wcale - wzdycha i całuje go w kark, na co Magnus drży, ale nie odwraca wzroku od tonącego miasta, gdy to niespodziewanie, w piękny letni dzień, tak upalny i gorący pogoda postanowiła spłatać ludziom psikusa i zaczęło lać, tak obficie, że ludzie w panice starali się schronić gdzie tylko się dało.

\- Ciesz się, że jestem leniwy i przekonałem cię na randkę w mieszkaniu - śmieje się cicho i całuje go w policzek, obracając lekko głowę.

\- Jesteś okropny! - wręcz piszczy i odsuwa się od niego, siadając na kanapie

\- Aleś! - chichocze głośniej, wyraźnie rozbawiony i szybko drepta za nim. Wcisnął się na jego kolana i oplótł go mocno nogami w pasie, bojąc się że ten będzie chciał go zrzucić. Łowca objął Magnusa zaborczo w pasie i wpił się niespodziewanie w jego usta, a ten od razu uległ i rozchylił wargi, a jego mięśnie stały się jakby wiotkie. Oddał się ufnie jego poczynaniom.  
\- za to mnie kochasz... Prawda? - droczy się z nim, wplątując palce w jego włosy i przyciąga go możliwie bliżej, wyginając lekko plecy, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej ciała Łowcy i jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Sam go rozebrał! Kilka minut wcześniej, gdy obściskiwali się na tarasie i nagle zaczęło padać.

\- taktaktaktak... Kocham cię, kocham kocham - mamrocze cicho i trochę nieskładnie, zbyt skupiony na całowaniu go, na spijaniu słodkich westchnień rozkoszy Magsa wprost z jego warg. Na muskaniu ich, piszczeniu językiem i zębami, podgryzając je nieznacznie, chcąc by starszy jak najszybciej rozpłynął się w jego ramionach.


	21. Chapter 21

Mój najdroższy, proszę nie płacz, proszę nigdy nie odwracaj ode mnie wzroku, nawet gdy w twoich oczach tańczą łzy. Nie uciekaj i nie odtrącaj mnie. Nie okłamuje mnie i nie rań nas obojga dla większego dobra. Krzywdzisz mnie nieumyślnie, gdy tak usilnie starasz się mnie chronić. Jakbyś wiedział co jest dla mnie najważniejsze i co kocham najbardziej. Bo nie wiesz. Nie możesz wiedzieć, bo jesteś zbyt ślepy i skromny by choćby wierzyć w to, że to Ty jesteś moim światem. Że magia i moja nieśmiertelność nie mają znaczenia...


	22. Chapter 22

_**🚫🚫🚫** _

\- Oh - wyrwało się mu gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania, którego w pierwszym odruchu nawet nie zdołał rozpoznać. Może to za sprawą wręcz całkowitego braku światła, a może faktu iż cały hol wydawał się... Inny. Zamarł mimowolnie słysząc zdradzieckie odgłosy krzątaniny, które dochodziły z kuchni. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc leniwie jedynie kąciki ust, choć jego oczy śmiały się i wcale nie starał się tego ukryć. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, rozkoszując się przyjemnym aromatem pieczeni i imbiru, przez który to wręcz zamruczał rozkosznie, zamroczony tą mieszanką i faktem, iż Alec postanowił coś ugotować. A może bardziej upiec? Wizja kolacji, czy choćby samego siedzenia w tym samym pomieszczeniu co jego błękitnooki anioł... Magnus odwiesił płaszcz i zdjął buty, po czym wręcz pisnął gdy jego bose stopy dotknęły czegoś co na pewno nie było podłogą. Dziwnie delikatna i jakby mokra? Wilgotna nawierzchnia nie przywodziła Magnusowi niczego konkretnego, a gdy spojrzał w dół, na swoje stopy... Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle gdy dostrzegł czerwone niczym krew, płatki róży. Rozchylił wargi, chcąc zawołać swojego anioła, któremu chyba najwyraźniej bardzo nudziło się gdy wrócił do ich mieszkania i nie zastał w nim Magnusa, który był w Alicante, na "dywaniku" u konsula. Nic poważnego, a może jednak? Może fakt, iż Nefilim powoli nadawali podziemnym prawa takie jak mieszane małżeństwa, czy samo pozwolenie na przebywanie w Idrysie bez eskorty, otwieranie bram bez potrzebnych wcześniej zezwoleń. Coś niesamowitego, co dla tak starego czarownika, jakim był Magnus dalej było czymś trudnym do pojęcia. Najciszej jak tylko potrafił zaczął powoli kierować się w stronę salonu i kuchni, a im bliżej niej był, tym smakowity zapach nasilał się, tak przyjemnie drażniąc jego zmysły i działając na pusty żołądek. Przystanął i oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę, wpatrując się z zachwytem w ciało swojego mężczyzny. Mógł dostrzec każdy najmniejszy mięsień, który napinał się na jego plecach i szerokich ramionach... Oh! Alec bez koszulki to najpiękniejszy widok o jakim mógłby marzyć, śnić i wielbić niczym swoje prywatne bóstwo.  
\- rozpieszczasz mnie - szepcze po dłuższej chwili nie potrafiąc już wytrzymać. Alec spiął się cały tylko na ułamek sekundy i od razu odwrócił się przodem do czarownika.

\- Mags... - szepcze cicho i łagodnie, a na jego usta wkrada się tak piękny i rozczulający uśmiech, że Magnusowi nie pozostaje nic poza odwzajemnieniem go. Łowca wręcz, dosłownie rzucił wszystko co teraz robił, przez co patelnia niebezpiecznie mocno uderzyła o płytę indukcyjną, a po całej kuchni i salonie rozniósł się bardzo nieprzyjemny dla ucha dźwięk, który w pierwszym odruchu chwili można było porównać z charakterystycznym odgłosem tłuczonego szkła. Może Magnus i powinien się przejąć stanem zarówno szklanej płyty, jak i ukochanej patelni, ale nie potrafił zwrócić uwagi na taki nieistotny szczegół. Tak, kociooki kochał gotować, kochał swoją kuchnię i resztę mieszkania, ale Alexander... Miał u niego specjalne i bardzo specyficzne traktowanie. Czarnowłosy dopadł go tak szybko, że Magnus chyba nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć. Objął mocno, zaborczo i kurczowo nieznacznie kruchsze od swojego ciało, zamykając je w szczelnym uścisku ramion. Czarownik sapnął ciężko zdziwiony, by już chwilę później zarzucić mu dłonie na kark i te szerokie, doskonałe i tak cholernie idealne ramiona. Kochał je, tak jak wszystko w tym chłopcu. Dla Czarownika Alec nigdy nie przestał być dzieckiem, choć był od niego wyższy i masywniejszy, co jednak nie przeszkadzało Magnusowi w ocenianiu go i zamykaniu w ramach jego wieku. Może to niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do Łowcy, ale po prostu... Jego uzależnienie od słodyczy, błękitne skrzące się oczy i uśmiech na ustach nadawał mu tak rozkosznego wyrazu!   
\- Tęskniłem - szepcze w jego włosy, obejmując go tak mocno w pasie, że Mags prawie syczy czując ból w żebrach i przyjemność w jednym, gdy stał tak ufnie oddając się jego ramionom, ciesząc się jego bliskością i dotykiem. Tylko on i Alec, zamknięci razem przez wieczność. Jego Anioł, bóstwo i Alexander. Jego ukochany. Uśmiechnął się pięknie i gładzi czule skórę na jego karku, drażniąc ją nieznacznie i przyciągając go bardziej, chcąc mieć go jeszcze bliżej siebie, nie potrafiąc mu się oprzeć i odmówić sobie bliskości jego ciała. Był zbyt egoistyczny i zaślepiony własnymi pragnieniami by mówić Alecowi "nie" czy "przestań". By przestać tego pragnąć. Łowca zaczął całować go we włosy i gdzie tylko był w stanie sięgnąć ustami.

\- Aleś - chichocze cicho i wtula twarz w jego szyję, wplątując palce w jego czarne włosy i przeczesuje je czule.   
\- też tęskniłem! Baaardzo~! - grucha radośnie przy jego szyi, składając na niej delikatne pocałunki, pieszcząc ją wręcz z nabożną czcią. Alexander odsunął go od siebie, od razu ujmując twarz czarownika w dłonie i przytyka swoje wargi do tych jego, nie potrafiąc już dłużej wytrzymać bez smakowania ich słodyczy.

\- Jak było? - szepcze po czym zasysa się na dolnej wardze Magnusa, przez co ten wręcz jęczy, zamroczony przez jego bliskość. Wczepił się kurczowo w młodszego, zaciskając palce na jego biodrach, bojąc się że zaraz samemu straci równowagę i upadnie bezwładnie na ziemię. Czuł się jak szmaciana lalka. Jego mięśnie wręcz instynktownie wiotczały pod dotykiem dłoni, warg i języka Łowcy.

\- oh... Teraz jest cudownie - wzdycha nieskładnie i rozchyla wargi, pozwalając mu na pieszczenie językiem wnętrza swoich ust. Alec cicho zachichotał na jego słowa i objął go mocno w biodrach, czując jak czarownik wręcz chwieje się na miękkich nogach. Sunie dłońmi pod jego pośladki i podnosi go niespodziewanie do góry, na co starszy piszczy cicho, a Alec szybko zdusza ten dźwięk, całując go wręcz brutalnie. Magnus kurczowo zacisnął palce na jego włosach, nawet nie siląc się na delikatność. Jęczy tylko i wsuwa język w wnętrze warg Łowcy liżąc i pieszcząc jego podniebienie, przez co Alec z trudem utrzymuje równowagę, wręcz widząc gwiazdy. Posadził kociookiego na blacie, a ten oplótł go w pasie, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Magnus przechylił głowę dopasowując się bardziej do jego warg, a Alec poprawił się między jego nogami.   
\- Ale...xander... - jęczy głucho i tak słodko, kurewsko podniecająco, że Alec płoszy się i odrywa się od jego warg.

\- t...eraz?... Pytam o... Radę - skamle w jego wargi, muskając je leniwie podczas mówienia. Obaj są zatraceni w sobie i trwają w chwili, oddychając tym samym powietrzem, spleceni ciasno, nie mogąc przeżyć z jakąkolwiek przestrzenią między swoimi ciałami. Mags czule bawi się jego włosami, a Alec masuje jego uda.

\- mhm... Nudy... C-ciągle myślałem o tobie... Nie pamiętam o czym mówili - uśmiechnął się rozanielony, wpatrując się w jego oczy spod przymrużonych powiek, a Alec odpowiada mu równie intensywnym spojrzeniem.   
\- a ty? Jak minął ci dzień? - rozpromienił się i czule zaczesał jego włosy, które wpadały Alecowi do oczu.

\- Cały dzień myślałem o tobie - mruczy naśladując jego głos i oboje chichoczą niczym dzieci, a nie dwójka dorosłych. Alec oparł czoło o to Magnusa i wpatruje się z uwielbieniem w jego oczy, gubiąc się w nich bez chwili namysłu. Nie musiał myśleć gdy Mags od tak, tylko dla niego zdjął zaklęcie maskujące. Kocie oczy Azjaty jarzyły się i skrzyły tak pięknie i ujmująco, że Alecowi uwiązł oddech w gardle.   
\- oh! Kochany - wręcz jęczy i znów go całuje, tym razem czule i delikatnie. Magnus kołysze się delikatnie i ochoczo oddaje pocałunki. Wręcz rozchylił wargi. Wręcz bo głównie był ogarnięty rozkoszą, a nie podnieceniem. Nie chciał nakręcać przypadkiem Łowcy, ale cieszyć się jego bliskością przez resztę wieczoru. Może w nocy?

\- a ta kolacja? To dla mnie? - mruczy zaczepnie i gładzi jego policzki, fizycznie nie potrafiąc się od niego oderwać. Uśmiechnął się promiennie, a Alexander wzdycha z zachwytem widząc ten uśmiech. Tylko dla niego, tak jak cały Czarownik.

\- mhm... Oczywiście, że dla ciebie - odparł i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu, wtulając się w niego możliwie bardziej.  
\- Róże i świece też - chichocze cicho, a ten dźwięk jest tak kurewsko doskonały, że Magnus aż skamle

  



	23. Chapter 23

_**🚫🚫🚫** _

\- Oh - wyrwało się mu gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania, którego w pierwszym odruchu nawet nie zdołał rozpoznać. Może to za sprawą wręcz całkowitego braku światła, a może faktu iż cały hol wydawał się... Inny. Zamarł mimowolnie słysząc zdradzieckie odgłosy krzątaniny, które dochodziły z kuchni. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, unosząc leniwie jedynie kąciki ust, choć jego oczy śmiały się i wcale nie starał się tego ukryć. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, rozkoszując się przyjemnym aromatem pieczeni i imbiru, przez który to wręcz zamruczał rozkosznie, zamroczony tą mieszanką i faktem, iż Alec postanowił coś ugotować. A może bardziej upiec? Wizja kolacji, czy choćby samego siedzenia w tym samym pomieszczeniu co jego błękitnooki anioł... Magnus odwiesił płaszcz i zdjął buty, po czym wręcz pisnął gdy jego bose stopy dotknęły czegoś co na pewno nie było podłogą. Dziwnie delikatna i jakby mokra? Wilgotna nawierzchnia nie przywodziła Magnusowi niczego konkretnego, a gdy spojrzał w dół, na swoje stopy... Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle gdy dostrzegł czerwone niczym krew, płatki róży. Rozchylił wargi, chcąc zawołać swojego anioła, któremu chyba najwyraźniej bardzo nudziło się gdy wrócił do ich mieszkania i nie zastał w nim Magnusa, który był w Alicante, na "dywaniku" u konsula. Nic poważnego, a może jednak? Może fakt, iż Nefilim powoli nadawali podziemnym prawa takie jak mieszane małżeństwa, czy samo pozwolenie na przebywanie w Idrysie bez eskorty, otwieranie bram bez potrzebnych wcześniej zezwoleń. Coś niesamowitego, co dla tak starego czarownika, jakim był Magnus dalej było czymś trudnym do pojęcia. Najciszej jak tylko potrafił zaczął powoli kierować się w stronę salonu i kuchni, a im bliżej niej był, tym smakowity zapach nasilał się, tak przyjemnie drażniąc jego zmysły i działając na pusty żołądek. Przystanął i oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę, wpatrując się z zachwytem w ciało swojego mężczyzny. Mógł dostrzec każdy najmniejszy mięsień, który napinał się na jego plecach i szerokich ramionach... Oh! Alec bez koszulki to najpiękniejszy widok o jakim mógłby marzyć, śnić i wielbić niczym swoje prywatne bóstwo.  
\- rozpieszczasz mnie - szepcze po dłuższej chwili nie potrafiąc już wytrzymać. Alec spiął się cały tylko na ułamek sekundy i od razu odwrócił się przodem do czarownika.

\- Mags... - szepcze cicho i łagodnie, a na jego usta wkrada się tak piękny i rozczulający uśmiech, że Magnusowi nie pozostaje nic poza odwzajemnieniem go. Łowca wręcz, dosłownie rzucił wszystko co teraz robił, przez co patelnia niebezpiecznir mocno uderzyła o płytę indukcyjną, a po całej kuchni i salonie rozniósł się bardzo nieprzyjemny dla ucha dźwięk, który w pierwszym odruchu chwili można było porównać z charakterystycznym odgłosem tłuczonego szkła. Może Magnus i powinien się przejąć stanem zarówno szklanej płyty, jak i ukochanej patelni, ale nie potrafił zwrócić uwagi na taki nieistotny szczegół. Tak, kociooki kochał gotować, kochał swoją kuchnię i resztę mieszkania, ale Alexander... Miał u niego specjalne i bardzo specyficzne traktowanie. Czarnowłosy dopadł go tak szybko, że Magnus chyba nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć. Objął mocno, zaborczo i kurczowo nieznacznie kruchsze od swojego ciało, zamykając je w szczelnym uścisku ramion. Czarownik sapnął ciężko zdziwiony, by już chwilę później zarzucić mu dłonie na kark i te szerokie, doskonałe i tak cholernie idealne ramiona. Kochał je, tak jak wszystko w tym chłopcu. Dla Czarownika Alec nigdy nie przestał być dzieckiem, choć był od niego wyższy i masywniejszy, co jednak nie przeszkadzało Magnusowi w ocenianiu go i zamykaniu w ramach jego wieku. Może to niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do Łowcy, ale po prostu... Jego uzależnienie od słodyczy, błękitne skrzące się oczy i uśmiech na ustach nadawał mu tak rozkosznego wyrazu!   
\- Tęskniłem - szepcze w jego włosy, obejmując go tak mocno w pasie, że Mags prawie syczy czując ból w żebrach i przyjemność w jednym, gdy stał tak ufnie oddając się jego ramionom, ciesząc się jego bliskością i dotykiem. Tylko on i Alec, zamknięci razem przez wieczność. Jego Anioł, bóstwo i Alexander. Jego ukochany. Uśmiechnął się pięknie i gładzi czule skórę na jego karku, drażniąc ją nieznacznie i przyciągając go bardziej, chcąc mieć go jeszcze bliżej siebie, nie potrafiąc mu się oprzeć i odmówić sobie bliskości jego ciała. Był zbyt egoistyczny i zaślepiony własnymi pragnieniami by mówić Alecowi "nie" czy "przestań". By przestać tego pragnąć. Łowca zaczął całować go we włosy i gdzie tylko był w stanie sięgnąć ustami.

\- Aleś - chichocze cicho i wtula twarz w jego szyję, wplątując palce w jego czarne włosy i przeczesuje je czule.   
\- też tęskniłem! Baaardzo~! - grucha radośnie przy jego szyi, składając na niej delikatne pocałunki, pieszcząc ją wręcz z nabożną czcią. Alexander odsunął go od siebie, od razu ujmując twarz czarownika w dłonie i przytyka swoje wargi do tych jego, nie potrafiąc już dłużej wytrzymać bez smakowania ich słodyczy.

\- Jak było? - szepcze po czym zasysa się na dolnej wardze Magnusa, przez co ten wręcz jęczy, zamroczony przez jego bliskość. Wczepił się kurczowo w młodszego, zaciskając palce na jego biodrach, bojąc się że zaraz samemu straci równowagę i upadnie bezwładnie na ziemię. Czuł się jak szmaciana lalka. Jego mięśnie wręcz instynktownie wiotczały pod dotykiem dłoni, warg i języka Łowcy.

\- oh... Teraz jest cudownie - wzdycha nieskładnie i rozchyla wargi, pozwalając mu na pieszczenie językiem wnętrza swoich ust. Alec cicho zachichotał na jego słowa i objął go mocno w biodrach, czując jak czarownik wręcz chwieje się na miękkich nogach. Sunie dłońmi pod jego pośladki i podnosi go niespodziewanie do góry, na co starszy piszczy cicho, a Alec szybko zdusza ten dźwięk, całując go wręcz brutalnie. Magnus kurczowo zacisnął palce na jego włosach, nawet nie siląc się na delikatność. Jęczy tylko i wsuwa język w wnętrze warg Łowcy liżąc i pieszcząc jego podniebienie, przez co Alec z trudem utrzymuje równowagę, wręcz widząc gwiazdy. Posadził kociookiego na blacie, a ten oplótł go w pasie, przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Magnus przechylił głowę dopasowując się bardziej do jego warg, a Alec poprawił się między jego nogami.   
\- Ale...xander... - jęczy głucho i tak słodko, kurewsko podniecająco, że Alec płoszy się i odrywa się od jego warg.

\- t...eraz?... Pytam o... Radę - skamle w jego wargi, muskając je leniwie podczas mówienia. Obaj są zatraceni w sobie i trwają w chwili, oddychając tym samym powietrzem, spleceni ciasno, nie mogąc przeżyć z jakąkolwiek przestrzenią między swoimi ciałami. Mags czule bawi się jego włosami, a Alec masuje jego uda.

\- mhm... Nudy... C-ciągle myślałem o tobie... Nie pamiętam o czym mówili - uśmiechnął się rozanielony, wpatrując się w jego oczy spod przymrużonych powiek, a Alec odpowiada mu równie intensywnym spojrzeniem.   
\- a ty? Jak minął ci dzień? - rozpromienił się i czule zaczesał jego włosy, które wpadały Alecowi do oczu.

\- Cały dzień myślałem o tobie - mruczy naśladując jego głos i oboje chichoczą niczym dzieci, a nie dwójka dorosłych. Alec oparł czoło o to Magnusa i wpatruje się z uwielbieniem w jego oczy, gubiąc się w nich bez chwili namysłu. Nie musiał myśleć gdy Mags od tak, tylko dla niego zdjął zaklęcie maskujące. Kocie oczy Azjaty jarzyły się i skrzyły tak pięknie i ujmująco, że Alecowi uwiązł oddech w gardle.   
\- oh! Kochany - wręcz jęczy i znów go całuje, tym razem czule i delikatnie. Magnus kołysze się delikatnie i ochoczo oddaje pocałunki. Wręcz rozchylił wargi. Wręcz bo głównie był ogarnięty rozkoszą, a nie podnieceniem. Nie chciał nakręcać przypadkiem Łowcy, ale cieszyć się jego bliskością przez resztę wieczoru. Może w nocy?

\- a ta kolacja? To dla mnie? - mruczy zaczepnie i gładzi jego policzki, fizycznie nie potrafiąc się od niego oderwać. Uśmiechnął się promiennie, a Alexander wzdycha z zachwytem widząc ten uśmiech. Tylko dla niego, tak jak cały Czarownik.

\- mhm... Oczywiście, że dla ciebie - odparł i kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu, wtulając się w niego możliwie bardziej.  
\- Róże i świece też - chichocze cicho, a ten dźwięk jest tak kurewsko doskonały, że Magnus aż skamle


	24. Chapter 24

Jesteś jedyną osobą, która zwróciła na mnie swoją uwagę.  
Jedyną, która chciała dla mnie tego co najlepsze. Mojego dobra.  
Jedyną, przy której nie boję się być sobą.  
Jedyną, której pragnę, kocham i...  
Jedyną, której potrzebuję.

Tylko ty jesteś mi potrzebny.  
Tylko ty sprawiasz, że nie umiem funkcjonować, że gubię się w rzeczywistości.  
Tylko ty znasz moje słabości.  
Jesteś moją słabością.  
Tylko ty, ty i nikt inny

Nie chce nikogo innego.  
Nikogo prócz ciebie.


	25. Chapter 25

A świat splata nas obu, gdy nasze ciała płoną, połączone przez wieczność. Moje serce kołata się w klatce twych żeber, gdy rzeczywistości zagina się, a wszystko obraca się wokół ciebie.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Dzielę to na 2 albo 3 części. Miało być całość na raz, ale jest dzień dziecka to macie to co zdążyłam napisać XD_ **   
_**Chyba bo szczerze jestem... Przerażona tym co napisałam** _

_**Tak to jest +18** _

🔞🔞🔞

Padli na łóżko splątani razem, nie potrafiąc się od siebie oderwać. Zbyt zamroczeni przez pożądanie i tak potężną potrzebę bliskości tej drugiej, wyjątkowej i ukochanej osoby, której nie potrafili w sobie już dłużej zdusić. Stłamsić i ignorować, faktu że samo przytulanie się, całowanie i dotykanie tego drugiego ciała już im nie wystarczy. A bardziej Alec'owi, który pierwszy raz od początku ich znajomości zainicjował coś tak kurewsko intymnego. Tak doskonałego i uzależniającego, że nie potrafił oderwać się od tych słodkich warg czarownika! Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet ich metaliczny posmak. Fakt, że gorycz wódki, którą sam pił wcześniej w tak zachłannych ilościach mieszał się ze smakiem krwi Magnusa, gdy Alexander przypadkiem rozgryzł jego wargę, gdy byli jeszcze w klubie. Nic nie było w stanie przyćmić tej słodyczy. Cynamonowego nieba. Jego nieba... Magnus szarpnął jego koszulką, odrywając się od warg swojego chłopaka i zamarł na krótką chwilę. Skupił swoją całą uwagę nie na cudownych mięśniach brzucha chłopaka, które były doskonale widoczne za sprawą podwiniętej koszulki. Zamiast tego nie mógł napatrzeć się na usta Łowcy. Czerwone, wilgotne i opuchnięte od intensywności ich pocałunków. Przez samego Magnusa, który całował go z taką zachłannością i zaborczością, jakby to był ich ostatni dzień życia! Ostatnia szansa by zasmakować jego warg. Czuł się jak... Jak pochwycony w sidła rozkoszy i słodyczy zamkniętych w ustach młodszego.   
\- Alexander - jęczy głośno i tak bezwstydnie. Znów wpił się tęsknie i łapczywie w jego wargi, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać bez całowania go choćby chwili. Sekundy i jednego uderzenia serca, które tak boleśnie kołatało się w piersi Czarownika. Niczym koliber, który starał się uciec z klatki jego żeber. Poprawił się na biodrach swojego Anioła, pragnąc być jeszcze bliżej niego, nie potrafiąc żyć z tą przerwą między ich ciałami, jaką stanowiły ich ubrania, ale nie chciał przestać go całować. Nie kiedy jego ukochany pojękiwał pod nim cichutko, dalej niepewny i zawstydzony tym jak jego ciało reagowało na bliskość i poczynania Magnusa. Choć mimo skrępowania, nie potrafił mu odmówić.  
 ** _Nie jemu. Nigdy nie jemu_**

\- M-magnus - mamrocze cicho i nieskładnie, niepewnie wsuwając dłonie pod jego koszulę, a Czarownik w odpowiedzi wręcz jęczy i wygina się, spragniony jego dotyku. Alec rozpływa się słysząc Magnusa, który reaguje tak otwarcie i wdzięcznie na jego ruchy, że aż grzechem byłoby tego nie wykorzystać. Nie sprawdzić jak też będzie brzmieć starszy, gdy Łowca zrobi coś innego. Podwinął koszulę Azjaty i drży wyraźnie sunąc dłońmi po jego brzuchu i bokach... Był tak kurewsko doskonały, że Alec zapomniał w pierwszej chwili jak się w ogóle oddycha. Oczywiście widział go już takim. Półnagim. Ale dotykanie go w taki sposób. W takiej... Sytuacji. To wszystko nadawało tej chwili, temu dotykowi zupełnie innego wyrazu. Brak w nim było czci i zachwytu, a pełno pożądania i chęci zatracenia się w słodkim grzechu. Magnus mocno zacisnął swoje długie i smukłe palce na czarnym materiale koszulki Łowcy, jakby bał się, że ten się odsunie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Odczuwał wręcz fizyczny ból na samą myśl, że Alec kazał by mu teraz przestać, bo Czarownik już teraz wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie się od niego oderwać, nawet jakby Łowca łkał by ten to zrobił. Zassał się na jego dolnej wardze, drażniąc ją zębami i rozgryzł słodkie usta Alexandra, na co ten aż zaskamlał i wbił paznokcie w jego boki.   
\- Oh! Jezu... Razielu, Magnus! - szlocha wijąc się pod naporem ciała kociookiego, gdy ten jakby na próbę ociera się o niego, kompletnie tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Po co komu zdrowy rozsądek? Po co martwić się na zapas tym co będzie, gdy jego Anioł był taki _chętny_. Sunie gorącym językiem po podrażnionej skórze ust młodszego i zlizuje z nich krew, wzdychając z zachwytem.

\- mój Aniele, właśnie tak. Jęcz głośniej - mruczy niczym kot, zbyt podniecony i pochwycony w pułapkę oczu Łowcy, by martwić się moralnością.

\- J... Ja... M... Maags! Ni-ee m...ów t-taak... - wręcz jęczy, a Czarownik uśmiecha się wrednie i wciska dłoń między ich rozgrzane ciała, drażniąc jego skórę na brzuchu przez materiał koszulki. Zaczął leniwie i wcale nie subtelnie masować wybrzuszenie w spodniach czarnowłosego. Alexander krzyczy cicho z zaskoczenia i wierci się pod nim, usilnie próbując bardziej wcisnąć się w materac. Wtulić się w niego i uciec.   
\- oh! JEZU! - piszczy cicho i odchyla głowę, odpływając wyraźnie i zamykając oczy. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się tak szybko. Niczym fale... Ocean w czasie sztormu! Magnus wpił się ochoczo, zachłannie i mocno w jego szyję. Starał się być delikatnym, nie chcąc zbytnio podrażnić wrażliwej skóry szyi Łowcy, ale runa odbicia działała na niego jak płachta na byka. Wywoływała w nim niemal zwierzęce instynkty. Pragnął go i potrzebował go tak strasznie! Nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować, pozbył się ich ubrań, zostawiając jedynie bokserki. Zsunął jego bieliznę i pewnie chwycił jego męskość u podstawy, a Alec krzyczy cicho i jęczy tak głośno i słodko, że aż Magnus rozpływa się słysząc go. Kociooki poruszył dłonią, powoli, mocno zaciskając na nim palce. Alec szlocha nieskrępowany i mimowolnie, instynktownie wypycha biodra, spragniony jego dotyku.   
\- Nie! Mags... Nienienie... Jezu...oh! - mamrocze płaczliwie i stara się odtrącić jego dłoń. Czarownik zamarł i odsunął się od niego szybko, bojąc się jego słów, reakcji jego ciała i faktu, że mógł zrobić coś wbrew woli Alexandra. Że nieumyślnie mógł go skrzywdzić. Puścił go i przerażony spojrzał w jego oczy, które błyszczały od łez. Oddech uwiązł w gardle Magnusa, który w tym momencie najchętniej sam by się rozpłakał i zamknął w łazience. Przerażenie, troska i gniew kotłowały się w nim, skutecznie zagłuszając jego podniecenie.

\- Aniele... Spokojnie. Co się stało? Zraniłem cię? - pyta przerażony i ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie, gładząc jego policzki. Alec oddychał szybko i nierówno, przez co jego wilgotne usta pierzchną i pękają lekko. Wspomnienie niesamowicie miękkich warg Łowcy rozmywa się na rzecz tych suchych i chropowatych. Tak nieprzyjemnych, ale wciąż uzależniających, tak bardzo, że Magnus z trudem powstrzymywał się by nie naprzeć na niego bardziej, mocniej i śmielej. Łowca objął go kurczowo w pasie i przycisnął jego ciało bardziej do siebie, nie mogąc znieść tej minimalnej przestrzeni między nimi. Magnus powoli umierał od środka ze zmartwienia i przerażenia. Samej myśli, że sprawił Alec'owi ból, który był w tym momencie czymś tak zbędnym! Mógł przekreślić całe zaufanie i przyczynić się do zasiania ziarenka niepewności w sercu Łowcy, co do słuszności ich znajomości. Nie mógł go stracić, nie teraz gdy Alec powoli zaczął się otwierać, nie przed nim ale innymi. Mówił otwarcie o ich związku, będąc go pewnym... A tak? Co jak nie wytrzyma, wmówi coś sobie i nie powie Magnusowi o swoich obawach, żywiąc się nimi w swojej samotności.

\- n... Nic... Ja... Oh... Ty... - mamrocze nieskładnie w jego wargi i liże je tak czule i nieśmiało. Niepewny swoich własnych ruchów, a Magnus jęczy cichutko i chętnie rozchyla swoje wargi, chcąc go zachęcić i ośmielić. Mocniej drapie i drażni jego aksamitną, miękką i przyjemną w dotyku skórę. Pragnął go rozbudzić, pozbawić resztek godności i zahamowań, by Łowca zatracił się jak nigdy i nie martwiąc się światem, oddał się mu. Był jego i nie wstydził się tego, bo po co? Nie powinien się krępować, nie przed Magnusem. Nigdy nie przed nim.  
\- To tak wiele... - jęczy cicho, nieśmiało i wstydliwie w jego wargi. Jak Alec mógł całować Magnusa z taką pasją, że czarownik rozpływał się i tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością mając wrażenie, że Łowca wolałby pieścić w ten sposób bardziej jego wejście niż usta, a myśl ta zniszczyła go jeszcze bardziej. Kopiował go. Każdy ruch jego warg, dotyk dłoni, wilgotny język i zęby drażniące usta kociookiego... Ile Magnus mógłby go w ten sposób nauczyć? Jak doskonale grzesznym kochankiem mógłby być w niedalekiej przyszłości Lightwood, gdyby tylko pozwolił Magnusowi się poprowadzić! Miał tylko nadzieję, że Alec nie straciłby w ten sposób swojej rozczulająco dziecinnej niewinności, którą tak w nim uwielbiał.  
\- Ta... Tak wiele... - powtarza, a jego głos! Jest tak głęboki i przyjemnie basowy, że Magnus aż jęczy głucho w jego usta i rozchyla wargi, wręcz błagając go by ten pogłębił pocałunek możliwie bardziej. Potrzebował go. Jego całego, _siebie_ w _nim_ i _jego_ w _sobie_. Pragnął by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, żeby Łowca już zawsze był taki... Ufny, otwarty i poddany mu w pełni. By kopiował tak idealnie jego ruchy, doprowadzając przez to Magnusa do szaleństwa i niewyobrażalnej ekstazy.

\- słowo... Słowo, a przestanę. Mój piękny Aniele, jedno słowo - mamrocze cicho i nieskładnie w jego wargi. Tak łagodnie, ale drżąco od nadmiaru emocji. Całuje go łapczywie, oddając się mu tak ufnie, choć w głosie Magnusa pobrzmiewała tak wyraźna nuta troski. Nawet w takiej chwili, strach nie opuszczał jego serca, mieszając się z bezgraniczną miłością i pożądaniem. Pragnął dobra Alec'a. Chyba tylko tego.

\- Nie... Nie błagam! Nie przestawaj... Proszę, proszę Mags... - łka cicho, gdy oboje poruszają się w słodkim rytmie, ocierając się o siebie nieustannie, zbyt zamroczeni sobą na wzajem. Penis Aleca drgnął wyraźnie i twardnieje możliwie bardziej, sprawiając Łowcy wręcz fizyczny ból, gdy ten leżał pod Czarownikiem wijąc się w oczekiwaniu na jego dotyk. Magnus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, czując jak twarda męskość młodszego napiera na jego udo, rozsmarowując spermę po jego skórze. Potrzebował go i szalał. Wypchnął biodra bardziej, napierając na niego i szuka bardziej intensywnego dotyku. Tarcia. Oboje jęczą słodko, choć Magnus bardziej otwarcie, głośniej i mniej skrępowanie niż Alec, chcąc go nakręcić. Zatracają się bez reszty, pojękując cicho w swoje usta, niezdolni do przeżycia bez siebie choćby sekundy. Niech Bóg da im więcej czasu tego świata. Czarnowłosy zaczął rozpinać spodnie Magnusa, na co ten ochoczo przystał i poprawił się na nim, pomagając mu w pozbyciu się ich, zmniejszając kąt rozchylenia swoich ud. Drgnął nagle i lekko odpycha lepkie dłonie Łowcy, zabierając je ze swoich bioder.

\- Cz-Czekaj... - wysapał odrywając się od czarnowłosego na co Alec wręcz _warczy_ rozeźlony i przyciągnął go znów. Wpił się mocno, zapalczywie i agresywnie w wargi Magnusa. Kąsa go, a świat Czarownika wiruje i kurwa widzi gwiazdy, gdy uchyla powieki, a Alec robi to samo! Magnus spiął się cały i _płoszy_ się, widząc jego oczy! Błękit wręcz całkowicie został przyćmiony przez granat i wielkie źrenice.  
\- A...ale... Xaaaa-ander - jęczy głucho, słodko i płaczliwie gdy nie panuje nad sobą, a Łowca napiera kolanem na jego przyrodzenie chcąc by starszy się zatracił. By sięgnął dna piekieł i poprowadził go, albo oddał mu całą inicjatywę.  
 ** _Na Lilith! Szatanie jak ten dzieciak może być tak kurewsko DOBRY!?"_**  
Ledwie zmusił się by oderwać się od Alexandra, boleśnie, zaborczo gryząc przy tym jego wargę, rozgryzając ją jeszcze bardziej. Świadomość tego, że mógłby teraz skończyć to zbyt _szybko_ wręcz przerażała Magnusa, dlatego też postanowił za wszelką cenę odzyskać całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Przywarł wargami do pięknej aksamitnej skóry szyi Łowcy i zassał się na niej, pośpiesznie robiąc tak pięknie grzeszną malinkę. Pamiątkę tej nocy, zapewnienie, że to miało miejsce. Chciał, pragnął jutro ujrzeć Aleca w swoim mieszkaniu, spojrzeć na jego szyję usłaną krwistymi śladami i przypomnieć sobie to co działo się w nocy, co dzieje się _teraz_.

\- oh... Maaags~ - jęczy głośno i odchyla mocno głowę, eksponując swoją jakże cudowną runę odbicia, a kociooki wzdycha z zachwytem i liże to miejsce gdzie puls Aleca jest najbardziej wyczuwalny. Łowca kurczowo zaciska palce na udach Czarownika i wbija w nie paznokcie. Sunie dłońmi wyżej i nieśmiało cofa się gdy natrafia na bokserki.   
\- jezujezujezu - powtarza rozpaczliwie, gdy Magnus zaborczo i mocno gryzie co rusz jego skórę, chcąc oznaczyć ją całą, gdyby przypadkiem ktoś nie zauważył, że Alec jest już _zajęty_. Ujął dłoń czarnowłosego i zmusił go by położył ją na swoim pośladku, a Alec sapnął i nieśmiało zaczął masować jego skórę, zaciskając palce.

\- Aleś... Spokojnie i nie wstydź się - grucha radośnie sunąc ustami w dół, na jego obojczyki i ramiona. Całuje go całego, każdy skrawek jego skóry, bliznę, runę i krzywiznę jego ciała, a gdy zahacza zębami o jego sutek, Alec _skamle_ i mocno wygina plecy  
\- oh! Kochasz to! - chichocze i podnosi się nieznacznie, za wszelką cenę chcąc patrzeć w jego oczy, dostrzec każdą reakcje organizmu Łowcy na swoje poczynania. Musiał go teraz widzieć. Takim.

\- j..jaaa... M... Maaaa-ah - nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć tylko wije się pod nim i jęczy tak głośno i bezwstydnie! Czarownik roluje jego brodawkę między palcami i wpatruje się w Aleca jak w obrazek. Był taki piękny i * _zniszczony_ *. Majestatyczny.

\- Dotykałeś się tak? - droczy się z nim, a młodszy szlocha i gorliwie kiwa głową, potwierdzając jego słowa. Obraz Łowcy, który... Który sam się dotyka wyrył się w umyśle Azjaty i sprawił, że zagryzł mocno i boleśnie dolną wargę, powstrzymując jęk, gdy rozmarzony rozpływał się w tym wyobrażeniu.  
\- Aniele... Mów mi... Chcę dać ci wszystko i proszę... Oh! tak pięknie reagujesz! - nieznacznie go szczypie po czym cięgnie jego sutek, a ciało chłopaka drży tak wyraźnie, gdy wije się prawie że z ekstazy, mimo iż Magnus nic nie zrobił!

\- ah! Nie... Nie mów... T-taa.. Oh! - szlocha i zerka na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, a Magnus tonie w jego spojrzeniu do tego stopnia, że puszcza go i przywiera wargami do brzucha Łowcy i ich cudownych mięśni.

\- już nie będę... Przepraszam, przepraszam - mamrocze i całuje jego brzuch, podbrzusze i uda. Dokładnie, leniwie i z nabożną czcią smakuje jego skórze, pozwalając Alec'owi odpłynąć. Łowca wije się pod nim i zatraca się w doznaniach bez reszty, a gdy Czarownik znów go dotyka, piszczy cicho i wypycha biodra.  
\- Mmm... To twój pierwszy raz, Alexandrze... Chcesz mnie pieprzyć? Czy może... Ja mam się tobą zająć? - mruczy gardłowo przy jego skórę i zaciska na niej zęby tak mocno, póki nie czuję smaku jego krwi w ustach. Łowca krzyczy głucho i porusza się niespokojnie. Zerknął niepewnie w dół i jęczy przeciągle, gdy widzi jego zielono złote oczy, gdy Magnus wpatruje się w niego tak intensywnie. Tak drapieżnie

\- ja.... Ja... Mags... Oh! Jezu! - łka i rozpada się na miliony kawałeczków nie potrafiąc wytrzymać. Opanować się i zapanować nad własnym ciałem.

\- Powiedz to kochany... Chcę cię usłyszeć - naciska dalej i znów go gryzie


	27. Chapter 27

_**JEST TAK GORĄCO** _  
_**Eeeeeee...? +18** _

_**🔞🔞🔞** _

Krople potu spływają po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej, a ten widok jest tak grzesznie idealny, że nie potrafił się mu oprzeć. To jak jego naga skóra wręcz mieniła się brokatem i siecią pięknych, wilgotnych iskier. Zapomniał jak się oddycha. Był tak cudowny i piękny, że jedyne o czym Łowca był w stanie myśleć, gdy siedział nieruchomo niczym drapieżnik, czający się na ofiarę. Śledził jego każdy, tak powolny, subtelny gest, który pobudzał jego zmysły! Szalał. To, to że miał ochotę scałować ten pot. Pieścić językiem każdą krzywiznę jego ciała zwłaszcza teraz, gdy czarownik był taki * _mokry_ *. Cały jego. Tylko dla * _niego_ *. Nawet nie zarejestrował, że wręcz pożądliwie oblizał wargi, gdy jego chciwe oczy sunęły powoli w dół. Delektował się tym, jak Magnus reaguje na jego spojrzenie, powoli i majestatycznie napinając każdy, najmniejszy mięsień, które tańczyły pod jego złoto brązowo skórą. Oh tak... Opalony Magnus to chyba najseksowniejszy widok, jaki Alec miał możliwość widzieć w całym swoim życiu. A mogło być coś jeszcze piękniejszego, takiego jak jego czarownik, który leży na brzegu basenu. I skąpany w blasku słońca tak bezwstydnie i dumnie pręży się pod spojrzeniem kobaltowych oczu. Nagi. A gdy Alec dociera do równie pięknego co cała reszta, krocza mężczyzny to aż jęczy cicho, widząc jak ta drga.  
\- ... Mags ...? - szepcze cicho, a jego głos jest napięty jak struna i dygocze.

\- Cicho Nefilim. Opalam się - uciął szybko i o zgrozo! Obrócił się na brzuch, a świat Łowcy właśnie zaczął płonąć. Był tak kusząco doskonały, że chyba nie mógł mieć młodszemu za złe, tej chwili zatracenia?


	28. Chapter 28

**Byle nie w oczy. Nie w oczy... Proszę, proszę nie w oczy!**  
Powtarzam sobie jak mantrę, gdy nieszczęśliwy los znów sprawia, że wpadamy na siebie. Czemu Bóg aż tak mnie nienawidzi? Dlaczego znów musisz zakłócać mój spokój swoją tak niesamowitą i majestatyczną osobą? A może zrobiłem to specjalnie, gdy zobaczyłem jak idziesz korytarzem i nie przeszedłem na drugą stronę korytarza? W końcu to ja powinienem ustąpić... Żaden Alfa nie ulegnie Omedze w żadnej sprawie.

 **Ty nigdy byś nie ustąpił**  
Bo dlaczego? Dlaczego miałbyś być miłym dla kogokolwiek, gdy każda Omega i Beta jest już twoja, gdy tylko poczują twoje perfumy? Marzę o tobie od kiedy pamiętam, ale ty możesz mieć _wszystko_ , więc dlaczego chciałbyś mieć mnie?

Uparcie wbijam wzrok w ziemię, gdy ty o zgrozo, pomagasz mi w zbieraniu książek, zeszytów i miliona notatek.  
 **Nie w oczy...**  
I podnoszę wzrok i natrafiał na twoje usta, które wyginając się w tak zniewalająco idealnym i łagodnym uśmiechem... To do mnie? Czy ten uśmiech jest _mój?_

\- Cześć Aniołku, co taka kruszynka jak ty, robi samemu na korytarzu, bez żadnej ochrony? Jeszcze ktoś cię porwie - śmieje się i mruga do mnie, a ja niemal instynktownie patrzę mu w oczy i tone. Umieram w twoim spojrzenie, tak jak dzieje się to zawsze.

\- j... Ja... Eee... - mamrocze nieskładnie i cicho. Tak niepewnie. Mam wrażenie, że w moich oczach stają łzy, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że zrobiłem z siebie idiotę

\- Magnus Bane - przestawia się i wyciąga do mnie dłoń, a moje serce zamiera na wieczność.

\- A... Alec L-Lightwood - mamrocze w odpowiedzi, czerwieniąc się intensywnie, a nieziemski Azjata ściana moją dłoń w uprzejmym, przyjacielskim geście.

\- Może wyjdziemy gdzieś po wykładach, co? Jutro i tak jest weekend -


	29. Chapter 29

Padli wyczerpani na łóżko, zmęczeni i wykończeni, a pot spływał po ich rozgrzanych ciałach i mimo gorąca jakie odczuwali, wtulili się w siebie nawzajem, niezdolni do przeżycia bez siebie chodźmy jednej sekundy. Jednego oddechu wyrwanego z piersi. Magnus uśmiechnął się leniwie, kładąc głowę na piersi łowcy i wsłuchuje się w bicie jego serca, które mimo przyspieszonego tępa pracy, wciąż działało na niego tak skutecznie uspokajająco. Alec natomiast ujął jego dłoń w swoją i splótł razem ich palce. Pieścił delikatnie jego skórę na zewnętrznej części dłoni, gładząc i kreśląc na niej wzoru swoim kciukiem, a chropowatość blizn na jego palcach, wydawała się Magnusowi tak idealnie doskonała. Młodszy objął czarownika w pasie i pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek. Przymknął oczy, ufnie leżąc w ramionach ukochanego, niezdolny do choćby myśleniu o reszcie świata. Bo oto, jego cały świat leżał obok niego, zamknięty w jego ramionach. Czego chcieć więcej? O czym mógłby marzyć, skoro jego ideał, sen na jawie był tak blisko. Cały jego. Uśmiechnął się na te myśl i lekko obrócił głowę, wtulając twarz we włosy Magnusa, rozkoszując się ich zapachem sandałowego drzewa i faktem, że jego naturalny zapach pobudzał zmysły łowcy, równie skutecznie co prawdziwe oczy czarownika... Piękne złoto zielone, z kocimi źrenicami, które teraz mógł widzieć codziennie, bo Magnus na prośbę młodszego przestał je przed nim ukrywać. Zawsze gdy byli sami, zdejmował czar, a Alexander tonął w jego spojrzeniu, tak jakby widział je po raz pierwszy, a nie patrzył w nie nieprzerwanie od kilkudziesięciu długich i pięknych lat.

\- O czym myślisz...? - mruczy cicho, lekko ochrypłym głosem, ale nawet coś tak mało idealnego, zdaje się Alec'owi najczystszym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał w całym swoim życiu. Objął nieznacznie kruchsze ciało i wręcz wciągnął Magnusa na swoją pierś. Starszy zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i ułożył się na nim wygodnie, mrucząc niczym zadowolony kociak, a temu obrazkowi brakowało tylko kocich oczu! Był piękny.

\- Nie rozumiem - uśmiechnął się leniwie i pogładził jego policzek. Magnus zaczął kreślić finezyjne wzory na jego rozgrzanej skórze, a dotyk wręcz lodowatych palców zdawał się parzyć. Łowca objął go w pasie jedną dłonią, drugiej nie zabierając z jego policzka.

\- oh to proste, dziecino - mruczy i unosi się nieznacznie  
\- Coś pochłania twoją uwagę~ gdy ja jestem obok, a my dopiero skończyliśmy się kochać! Co jest bardziej absorbujące niż moje nagie ciało leżące obok ciebie? - warczy cicho i uśmiecha się psotnie, drapieżnie i z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, ale Alec. Alec dostrzega w jego kocich oczach urocze i radosne iskierki, przez co jego myśli schodzą na zupełnie inne tory

\- Uh... Ja... - szamocze się w wypowiedzi, zbyt pochłonięty widokiem przed sobą.  
\- t... Tobą - szepcze cicho i nieskładnie, a Magnus czerwieni się nieznacznie i przechyla głowę. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w wściekłe czerwone policzki Alec'a i był zaskoczony, faktem że ten się w ogóle wstydzi.

\- Mną? - powtórzył z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Nachylił się znów i całuje go w czoło.

\- no... No bo... Uh! - urwał i odetchnął. Obrócił ich nagle i wcisnął czarownika w materac, używając do tego nieumyślnie, odrobinę więcej siły, niż było potrzebne. Magnus skrzywił się i syczy cicho, czując niewyobrażalny ból bioder. Szarpnął się i zły odetchnął od siebie Aleca.  
\- ja... Razielu Magnus, przepraszam! - krzyczy cicho zrozpaczony i skruszony wpatrując się w ukochanego, który siada i rozmasowuje bolące miejsce.

\- Głupi Nefilim - sapnął i wbija w niego wściekłe spojrzenie. Wyglądał jak rozjuszony kocur, a myśl ta choć zawsze wydawała się Alec'owi urocza, teraz przerażała go i sprawiała, że rozpadał się od środka. Magnus wzdycha i zrezygnowany kładzie się znów na poduszkach, a Alec niepewnie siada obok i zaczyna całować jego skórę. Lekko wystające kości miednicy, każdą krzywiznę i mięsień.  
\- Kiedyś mnie połamiesz - wzdycha i wplątuje palce w jego czarne włosy, przeczesując je leniwie.

\- Nie, nigdy cię nie połamie i więcej nie zrobię ci przypadkowej krzywdy - mruczy zły i opiera głowę o jego brzuch. Wpatrzył się w niego

\- Nadepnąłeś na mnie! - fuknął oburzony

\- Oh nie kochany! Ja tylko wbiłem ci kolana w brzuch! Nigdy nie będę po tobie deptał! - odparł hardo i objął go zaborczo w pasie, wsuwając mu dłonie pod biodra. Magnus wywrócił oczami, ale zaczął cicho chichotać.  
\- Deptanie to tak... Tak jakbym nie miał dla ciebie szacunku. A ja cię szanuje. Kocham cię całego i wielbię cię - mruczy rozeźlony w jego skórę. Czarownik pokiwał z politowaniem głową i ziewnął leniwie, wyraźnie zmęczony.

\- tak tak, Aniele... Szacunek i miłość - parsknął i poprawił się na poduszkach.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Magnus?  
\- Tak Alexandrze?  
\- Nic - odparł niemal tak cicho, jak poprzednie słowo. Jakby wewnętrznie bojąc się, że ta rozmowa. Ta chwila zamknięta w czasie, która trwa tylko dla nich, stanie się czymś powszechnym. Że ktoś to usłyszy i wkradnie się nieproszonym w ich mały świat. Łowca wzmocnił uścisk, pewniej trzymając się dłoni czarownika, a ten zdziwiony zetknął na niego z troską. - Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że jesteś.


	31. Chapter 31

\- i co ja mam ci powiedzieć? Jakiej odpowiedzi pragniesz?

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza i niepewne spojrzenie pięknych oczu.

\- Wiesz co napisał von Goethe...? Nie wiesz. Oczywiście, że nie wiesz... W Cierpieniach Młodego Wertera, padło piękne zdanie opisujące cierpienie całego świata... "Mam tak wiele, a uczucie do niej pochłania wszystko; mam tak wiele, a bez niej wszystko staje się niczym". Miłość niszczy, ale też tworzy... Tylko od ciebie zależy co z tego wyniknie. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że uchronię cię przed całym złem tego świata, ale postaram się. Ty decydujesz czy mi zaufasz, Alexandrze


	32. Chapter 32

\- "Żaden dzień się nie powtórzy,  
nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy,  
dwóch tych samych pocałunków,  
dwóch jednakich spojrzeń w oczy"

-... Co? - pyta zdziwiony i podnosi wzrok znad raportów, posyłając mu zdziwione spojrzenie

\- cytat... A bardziej wierszyk. Opisuje miłość, co o nim myślisz?

Siedzieli chwilę, każdy z osobna pogrążony w swoich myślach. Niemej batalii.

\- Beznadziejny - stwierdził nagle - w ogóle nie oddaje rzeczywistości. Bo jak można stwierdzić, że coś jest od razu spisane na straty? Na przykład my, Maggie. Zawsze gdy na mnie patrzysz, widzę w twoich oczach te same uczucia, które nie zmieniły się na przestrzeni lat. Więc, co opisuje ten wiersz?

Z zaskoczenia aż upuścił książkę.

\- ... Uroczy. Jesteś uroczy - zawyrokował nagle, a Alec zarumienił się wściekle.

\- j... Ja nie mogę być uroczym będąc groźnym. To ty jesteś rozkoszny - stara się zapanować nad własnym głosem, ale i tak posyła czarownikowi uśmiech, który ten od razu odwzajemnia.


	33. Chapter 33

. _ **.. mam okres, wybaczcie za dramatyczność**_  
 _ **XD w pewnym wieku po prostu pierdolisz i krzyczysz to światu, by każdy cię nie**_ _ **wkurwiał**_ _ **i dawał ci słodycze. Mam wspaniałych przyjaciół**_  
 _ **-B**_

\- z nią też spałeś!? - pyta ostro, a jego wyraźnie podniesiony ton głosu odbija się echem po pomieszczeniu. Martwym i jakby pustym, od kiedy Camille opuściła loft. Magnus westchnął zbolały i nie patrząc w błękitne oczy, po prostu zrobił sobie drinka. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać tej rozmowy na trzeźwo. Po prostu nie potrafił. Widok bólu w kobaltowych oczach, sprawiał że w ogóle żałował, iż był nieśmiertelny. Żałował tego kim był i co przeżył.

\- Są... osoby... które się pamięta, i... I osoby, o których się śni - szepcze cicho, uparcie wbijając wzrok w widok za oknem. Nowy Jork nocą... Jego miasto. Jego mały, prywatny świat. Miejsce, w którym zostało zamknięte tyle wspomnień. Tyle utraconych chwil. Skradzionych pocałunków. Wylanych łez i złamanych serc...  
\- Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że zapomnę o każdej mojej lubej i ukochanym. To część mnie. Ja... Jestem nieśmiertelny, kochałem wielu i będę kochał... jeszcze więcej, a pamięć to przekleństwo nieśmiertelnych. Bo co innego mi zostaje? Co innego mogę zaoferować, prócz wiecznej pamięci. Prócz czasu...? - głos mu zadrżał i prawie się załamał, gdy Azjata szybko zamknął oczy i wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Już żałował tej rozmowy i doboru słów. Bał się spojrzeć na Aleca. Nie chciał, widzieć tego jak bardzo zdradzonym musiał się teraz czuć... Zdradzonym, zepchniętym na drugi plan i odrzuconym. Zamiast tego po prostu zamknął oczy i modlił się w duchu, by już nigdy nie musieć ich otwierać.  
\- ... Gdy... Gdy ty umrzesz... Ja... Ja nie chce o tobie zapomnieć... - mówi drżąco, a do jego oczu napływają łzy na samą myśl o utracie Łowcy. Teraz potrzebował dłuższej chwili by zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Nad odruchami i o zgrozo, jeden drink to było za mało. Machnął dłonią, napełniając kieliszek czymś mocniejszym.  
\- Nie mógłbym... wyrzec się tego co nas łączyło, bo to uczucie będzie moje już na zawsze. Tylko ja będę... Będę dowodem twojego istnienia za paręset lat, bo wtedy wszyscy o tobie zapomną. Bez pamięci nie ma istnienia. Dlatego ja pamiętam, mam te wszystkie drobne rzeczy, w których zamykam wspomnienia i uczucia, by te nigdy nie wyblakły... Jakbyś poczuł się, gdybym po twojej śmierci spotkał kogoś innego niż ty i ta osoba żądałaby bym o tobie zapomniał? Nie mógłbym tego zrobić... Nie potrafiłbym... - urwał i odstawił kieliszek. Zasłonił oczy dłonią, uparcie próbując nie zalać się łzami. Był za stary na płacz... Na żal i uczucie tęsknoty, więc dlaczego sama myśl o kolejnej stracie, bolała tak bardzo? Dużo bardziej niż zawsze... Niż wszystko czego doświadczył.  
\- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zrobię coś takiego dla ciebie... Nie wyrzeknę się żadnej dawnej miłości, na rzecz obecnej, bądź przyszłej... - wręcz syczy i w końcu odważył się otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na Łowcę. Stał przy oknie, na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale jednak tak daleko, że wdawał się być oddalony o lata świetlne, a nie parę metrów. Nie patrzył na czarownika, a podziwiał widok za oknem. Niczym posąg wyrzeźbiony w marmurze przez przedwiecznych.  
\- teraz śnie o tobie i pamiętam dziesiątki tysięcy innych twarzy... Ale za parę lat... Może parędziesiąt... Będę śnił o kimś innym? - pyta cicho, gdy Alec tracił nadzieję, że w ogóle znów się odezwie. To zdanie zawisło między nimi, sprawiając, że powietrze jakby zgęstniało, a obaj nie mogli się przez to ruszyć.

\- Mags... Ja... - mamrocze, gdy odzyskuje władzę nad głosem i ciałem. Pierwsze zdanie... Słowo jakie wypowiedział do Czarownika, od dłuższego czasu zdawało się najpiękniejszą nutą, jaką podziemny mógłby wyśnić, ale jednocześnie wbijało mu tysiące szpil w serce, które powoli zalewało się krwawymi łzami.

\- Cicho mój mały Nefilim - przerwał mu szybko  
\- Nie przepraszaj mnie, bo nie masz za co. Nic nie zrobiłeś... Jesteś zazdrosny, czasem aż za bardzo, ale kocham to, tak samo jak ciebie całego. Jesteś młody i niedoświadczony, nie możesz wiedzieć, jak to jest... żyć... żyć tak długo jak ja i... i nie winie cię za to - posyła mu delikatny, drżący i niepewny uśmiech, a Alec żałuję jeszcze bardziej tego jak wybuchł.

\- Ale... - znów próbuje, ale jedno spojrzenie kocich oczu wystarczy mu, by natychmiast zamilknąć.  
\- Oh... Nie powinienem był tego mówić... Już tak nie zrobię - wzdycha i podchodzi do niego. Przykucnął przed fotelem i ujął jego dłonie w te swoje. Nieco większe, pokryte bliznami i śladami czasu. Tak idealnie kontrastujące swoją bielą, ze złotawą karnacją podziemnego.  
\- Chce wiedzieć o tobie wszystko... O twojej przeszłości i... Kochankach... Po prostu... - mówi cicho, jakby bojąc się, że świat usłyszy jego słowa. Wpatrywał się w kocie oczy i nie widział nic poza ich pięknym kolorem i pionowymi źrenicami... Które tak pięknie reagowały na światło i nie były już aż tak pionowe, jak zazwyczaj.   
\- Proszę... Chcę wiedzieć... - powtarza i powoli całuje każdy pierścień na jego palcu, na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując się na sygnecie. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zabierze go Magnusowi i zastąpi go swoim. Pierścieniem rodowym Lightwoodów... Kiedyś. Kiedyś gdy będzie gotów. Gdy oboje będą, a wtedy to miasto. Ten księżyc, ci ludzie i gwiazdy. To wszystko stanie się świadkami ich miłości. Związku, który przetrwa lata i nigdy się nie rozpadnie. Tego chciał. Chciał życia z nim i chciał móc kochać go całym sercem. Jego teraźniejsze ja, ale także przyszłe.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Miłość nie rozkłada się po równo w związku. Nigdy nie jest pół na pół. To zawsze siedemdziesiąt do trzydziestu, lub sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu. Ktoś zakochuje się pierwszy. Ktoś stawia drugą osobę na piedestale. Ktoś staje na głowie, by życie toczyło się gładko i przyjemnie, a partner po prostu załapuje się na ten wózek

Patrzyli na siebie chwilę w milczeniu.

\- A u nas? - pyta niepewnie i zerka na niego - u nasz jak jest? Jak to wygląda? ... Myślisz, że... Kocham cię mniej, niż ty mnie?

\- Nie Alexandrze. Odkąd to uczucie dojrzało w tobie... Myślę, że to po twojej stronie jest te sześćdziesiąt procent. Jesteś ze mną, mimo iż wiesz jak to może się dla ciebie skończyć

\- To znaczy jak?

\- ... Możesz stracić... Runy, rodzinę, przyjaciół... Swojej całe życie jakie dotąd znałeś

\- Ciebie też mogą zabić

\- Clave zawsze chciało się mnie pozbyć - śmieje się cicho - to nie nowość

\- uznajmy, że jestem pięćdziesiąt jeden do czterdziestu dziewięciu? - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, niczym dziecko wpatrując się w niego z nadzieją

Chichocze cicho i nachyla się muskając czule jego wargi

\- mhm... Zgoda Alexandrze... - wymruczał


	35. Chapter 35

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze w nieszczęśliwej miłości? Nie sam fakt, że twój wybranek cię nie kocha. Nie świadomość, że to ktoś inny da mu szczęście... Będzie przy nim trwał... Najgorsza jest rzeczywistość... Przyszłość i to, co może przynieść - upił łyk drinka, wpatrując się uparcie w widok za oknem. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć w błękitne oczy swojego rozmówcy... Niedoszłego Anioła, ale gdyby to zrobił, mógłby dostrzec w nich szok i niezrozumienie.  
\- ... Moment, w którym miłość zamieni się w zazdrość... Gdy zacznę się pytać siebie samego "dlaczego jestem niewystarczający?", "Co on ma, czego ja nie mam?"... "Boże ile bym dał, by być na jego miejscu". Aż w końcu zazdrość przeistoczy się w gorycz i nienawiść... Nie do niego, ale do ciebie... Miałbym ci za złe, że nie chciałeś mnie... Nie chce tego. Nie chce tracić uczucia miłości, sympatii i zażyłości... Chce zapamiętać naszą relację na poziomie sprzed godziny... Gdy biegałem jak zakochany szczeniak. Nie chce pamiętać goryczy, bólu i rozpaczy. Alexandrze... Proszę - spojrzał na niego, a w kocich oczach lśniły łzy. W tym momencie coś dotarło do Lightwood'a. Fakt, że to czego szukał przez całe życie, właśnie upadło na ziemię i zaczęło konać... Przez niego, przez jego ręce, jego usta i myśli.  
\- Wyjdź teraz... Zniknij z mojego życia i daj mi się cieszyć miłością, którą we mnie wzbudziłeś... Nie chce cię nienawidzić nie chce zazdrościć, ja... Chce mieć nadzieję, że za... Dwadzieścia lat przyjdziesz do mnie, nie z prośbą o pomoc ale... Chęcią wzięcia mnie na własność. Chce przyjąć cię wtedy z otwartymi ramionami. Oddać ci się i zakochać się w tobie na nowo... A... Nawet gdy ten czas nie nadejdzie, a Alexander Gideon Lightwood umrze... Magnus Bane umrze w tej samej chwili i nigdy nie pozwolę mu powstać z martwych.


	36. Chapter 36

Nie miał siły na nic. Czuł się martwy i pusty, tylko dlatego, że jak ostatni kretyn oczekiwał czegoś więcej od... Dziecka. Nefilim. Lightwooda! Nie rozumiał i żałował faktu, iż w ogóle pozwolił sobie na zaangażowanie w ich jakże dziwną relacje. Nadzieja matką głupich, a wiara w przeznaczenie zwiodła go tak bardzo, że też powiedzieć iż był wściekły sam na siebie to tak, jakby nic nie powiedzieć! Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek czuł taki zawód. Taki ból i rozpacz. Rezygnację... Uczucie, że ziemia zaczęła usuwać mu się z pod nóg, a jego cały świat dosłownie upadał i kurwa konał u jego stóp, płacząc krwawymi łzami. A może to tylko on płakał? Może wielki i potężny Magnus Bane zakochał się jak ostatni kretyn w parszywym dziecku. Małym Nefilim, który tylko czekał na taki moment jak ten? Alkohol nie pomagał zagłuszyć bólu w sercu, które od niedawna biło tylko dla Aleca, a teraz? Teraz Magnus w ogóle nie wiedział czy jeszcze bije. Czy jest żywy. Wolałby być martwym. Chciałby umrzeć... Na co mu życie, w którym jedyne co robi to snucie się po mieście, gdy jego myśli w całości zajmuje pewien Łowca? Ożywał tylko przy nim. Dla niego zrezygnował z tak wielu rzeczy! Był na każde jego skinienie, troszczył się o niego, chronił go przed złem tego świata, a on? Alec był tylko wtedy gdy... Potrzebował czegoś... Zwykłej pomocy... Ta myśl przelała czarę rozpaczy w już przepełnionym smutkiem sercu, przez co piękne, niezwykle stare. Zabytkowe lustro z okresu Baroku pękło. Szkło rozbryzgało się po podłodze, a Prezes w pierwszym odruchu zasyczał, by zaraz podejść do właściciela i wskoczyć mu na kolana. Czarownik odłożył na wpół pustą butelkę wódki i pochwycił kociaka. Wtulił go w siebie i przytula usta do jego nosa. Wpatrywał się w jego oczy, tak łudząco podobnych do tych podziemnego i wiedział, że Prezes rozumie. Jako jedyny wie co siedzi w jego wnętrzu.  
\- .... Chce... Tylko jego szczęścia, ale... Czemu to tak boli? Tak wiem, że się zakochałem, ale to normalne że... On jako syn Maryse nie będzie mieć dla mnie zawsze czasu... Ale - głos mu się załamał, a pierwsza łza popłynęła po jego policzku. Lśniła niczym diament na złotawej skórze, gdy światło księżyca tańczyło i odbijało się w niej, niczym w lustrze.  
\- ... Jestem tylko zwykłym podziemnym... Nie tylko chciał mi o tym przypomnieć? O... Mojej niższości nad... Nad jego gatunkiem? - szepcze cicho wtulając się w kota.  
\- jestem żałosny... Zaniedbałem dla niego ludzi, którzy.. byli i są dla mnie wszystkim... - mamrocze.  
\- Tylko dlatego, że się... Zakochałem... I starałem się wzbudzić w nim... Te same uczucia. Może nigdy mu na mnie nie... Zależało? Może... To... To wszystko tylko... Było wytworem mojej wyobraźni? Że... Przypisywałem mu różne cechy... Dopatrywałem się w nim... Znaków, od... Odruchów, które by... Potwierdziły to w co chciałem wierzyć? - przymknął oczy i bardzo niezgrabnym ruchem dłoni, włączył muzykę, którą to chciał zagłuszyć swój własny lament. Bolesną litanię i balladę o tak kurewsko nieszczęśliwie i bezsensownej miłości. Uczuciu, do którego dążył i za jakim tęsknił, zapominając ile przynosi ono zawodu. Cały dzień czatował, tylko po to by przeczytać głupią wiadomość, gdy "hej" znaczyło by więcej niż "kocham cię", czy "jesteś dla mnie ważny". Słowa mają moc. Słowa mogą kłamać i można manipulować ich sensem, ale... Samo czytanie dzień w dzień tej samej frazy, wbiło mu się w umysł tak bardzo, że życie bez tych słów było katorgą. Niczym najczystsza i najdoskonalsza z tortur. Bo... Pisząc z rana "dzień dobry", Alec poświęcał mu swój czas... Pokazywał, że o poranku, myśli o Magnusie. Nie o swoim parabatai, nie o papierach i zabijaniu demonów. Bane wiedział, że gości w jego umyśle, a myśl ta sprawiała, że dostawał skrzydeł. A dziś? Zero. Nic. Pustka i rozpacz... Alec mógł być aż tak zajętym. by... Nie dać znaku życia?  
Łańcuszek myśli Czarnownika przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Strącił z siebie kota i wstał, ledwie trzymając się na nogach, za sprawą alkoholu, który to wypił w bardzo dużych i niezdrowych ilościach. Poprawił szlafrok i nie przejmując się brakiem makijażu, łzami na policzkach i nie ułożonych włosach, ruszył do drzwi. Nie miał już ochoty się stroić, skoro jego cały świat. Jego Alexander... Jego anioł... Zakpił z niego i wbił go w ziemię tak mocno, jak jeszcze nikt przed nim. Otworzył drzwi i wpatrzył się osłupiały w postać, która w nich stała. Alexander zalany łzami, który padł przed nim na kolana i zaczął coś mówić, ale sens jego słów został całkowicie wypaczony przez alkohol i zaskoczenie. A potem? Potem przyszła duma i honor, które nie pozwoliły Magnusowi na żadną czułość w stronę młodszego. Otarł łzy z twarzy i wbił wręcz martwe, zamglone spojrzenie w chłopaka.  
\- ... Wstań i wyjdź, Łowco... Żadne Nefilim nie jest już... Mile widziany w moim domu, czy mojej dzielnicy - czuł łzy w oczach, a gardło piekło go tak, jak wampira, który przyzywa swojego Boga. Może mówił cicho, a jego słowa nie miały mocy, a brzmiały jak szloch, ale... Potrzeba posiadania czarnowłosego blisko umarła w Magnusie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w istocie. Łowca nigdy by nie pokochał podziemnego. Nie żaden Lightwood i na pewno nie idealna kopia Roberta.


	37. Chapter 37

_**To stare jest** _

_**-B** _

Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtej okropnej nocy, tylko ból. Taki niewyobrażalny, który przerwał jego ciało, w sumie bez konkretnego punktu, z którego by się rozchodził. Krzyki i krew. Walczył, tak chyba walczył, ale obraz pola bitwy, mieszał mu się ze wspomnieniem krwi na jego rękach i makabrycznym widokiem rozszarpanej szyi. Nie pamiętał co się stało, ale wiedział że było to straszne. Gorsze niż dotychczasowa, czasem zbyt brutalna rzeczywistość. Nie lubił o tym mówić, myśleć o tym, bo sama świadomość śmierci i odrodzenia się w postaci... Plugawej bestii, pomiotu który powinien zostać zabitym, już na samym początku, podczas swojej... Przemiany? Narodzin? Miał żal do Łowców, którzy go puścili, z czystego sentymentu i zachcianki. Znał tych ludzi, trenowali razem, żartowali i... Mógłby nazwać ich swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ale czymże jest przyjaźń w obliczu tego na co go skazali? Na wieczne życie, wieczną tułaczkę i świadomość, że pozbawił życia, jedyną osobę, która się dla niego liczyła. Magnus, jego brat, najlepszy przyjaciel, kochanek, narzeczony i miłość życia. Jego serce, dusza, umysł i ciało. Czuł się tak, jakby wraz z tamtą nocą, odszedł razem z nim. To było takie przerażające i bolesne uczucie. Nie chciał żyć. Nie chciał żyć ze świadomością tego co zrobił, ale niestety jego wychowanie i poszanowanie praw natury, nie pozwalało mu od tak wyjść na słońce. Zamiast tego zaszył się w Anglii i postanowił... Po prostu być. Nie miał konkretnych planów, nie chciał nic robić, z nikim się zadawać. Wystarczyła mu samotność i cierpki posmak krwi, której tak się brzydził, zabarwionej tym słodkawym posmakiem narkotyku. Fakt, że zaczął brać był czystym przypadkiem, a może podstępem? To był przypadek, że pewnego razu gdy wręcz umierał z głodu, nie chcąc pozwolić sobie na wzięcia choćby kropli krwi do ust, na jego drodze ktoś postawił małą dziewczynkę. Była przyziemną, otumanioną narkotykiem... Wyglądała na około trzy lata? Ta noc była kolejną najgorszą w jego życiu. Zawsze to samo, zawsze przez żądze krwi i swoje nieodparte pragnienie... Zbiegiem okoliczności, było również to gdy... Podejmował się niezwykle obrzydliwych i poniżających rzeczy, by tylko ugasić pragnienie, jakie odczuwał za sprawą uzależnienia, ale mimo to nie chciał nawet myśleć o rzuceniu go. Wiedział, że nie potrafiłby żyć, będąc trzeźwym. Częściowo wyszedł na prostą, za sprawą brytyjskiego klanu wampirów. Mimo starań głowy klanu, nie zrobił nic ze swoim uzależnieniem, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że pewnie gdyby Clave go dostało w swoje ręce, to najpewniej zabili by go kilka razy, by w ten sposób zadość uczynił swoje winy. Przez te długie sześć lat, nawet nie myślał by zdjąć obrączkę, którą to nosił na serdecznym palcu, używając jej jak niemej bariery, która nie pozwalała mu zapomnieć. Nie chciał zapomnieć, nie chciał iść na przód, wiedząc że jego ukochany... Jego serce, dusza, umysł i ciało... Że on nie mógłby tego doświadczyć, cieszyć się życiem... Chciał pamiętać i żyć dawnym życiem, zatracając się we wspomnieniach. Bardzo masochistyczne podejście. Mimo swojego irracjonalnego przywiązania do narzeczonego, do tej przysięgi wierności, potrafił sypiać z innymi ludźmi. Najczęściej były to kobiety, które jako jedyne nie kojarzyły mu się z Magmusem. Choć nigdy się nie zakochał i nie przywiązał. Jego serce dalej należało do Łowcy, niezmiennie tak jak zawsze obiecywał. Nie chciał do siebie nikogo dopuścić, nie potrafiłby tego zrobić. Nawet przyjaźń wydawała mu się zbyt intymną i nieodpowiednią, choć wiedział że są osoby, które uważają ich relację za właśnie taką. Dlatego trafił do klubu, w centrum L. Przez grupę ludzi, którzy uważali go za swojego bliskiego przyjaciela, nie znając nawet jego historii, wiedzieli tylko podstawowe rzeczy. Był Nefilim, zabił narzeczonego, trafił tutaj. Siedzieli na kanapach, w loży VIP w jednym z największych i najbardziej rozpoznawalnych klubów nocnych w L. Pili i rozmawiali, podczas gdy Alec obejmował swoją... Znajomą? Łączył ich tylko seks i pieniądze. Było miło, mimo iż w powietrzu dało się czuć alkohol, pot i tą charakterystyczną woń seksu. Choć on czuł tylko krew i słyszał przyspieszony puls i oddechy, które zagłuszały muzykę. Głód dał się mu we znaki, co oczywiście zauważyła jego towarzyszka. Czarownica położyła dłoń na jego kolanie, sugestywnie wodząc nią w górę, na wewnętrzną stronę uda.  
\- Mon cher - szepnęła niezwykle ponętnym głosem, przygryzając jego płatek ucha. Wampir westchnął cicho, bezgłośnie odwracając się i całując ją w skórę na szyi. Kobieta odchyliła głowę ochoczo, pijąc przy tym alkohol, z rozpuszczonym w nim specyfikiem. Smakował jej krwi powoli, leniwie i delikatnie wgryzając się w jej szyję. Czarownica wzdychała bezwstydnie, wchodząc na jego kolana. Kompletnie ignorowali towarzystwo, któremu nie przeszkadzało ich zachowanie. Dopiero gdy czarownica oderwała się od Aleca ten zwrócił uwagę na to co dzieje się wokół niego, tak jakby jeszcze chwilę temu, świat nie istniał poza ich dwójką.  
\- Oh, Nocni Łowcy! Niewychowani - warknęła cicho, odchylając głowę w stronę wampira i położyła mu dłoń na policzku. Mimo, że nie potrzebował powietrza, oddychał szybko. Robił to mimowolnie gdy się denerwował, albo starał się utrzymać w ryzach, o czym świadczyły lekko rozchylone usta, rozbiegany wzrok i wysunięte kły. A to wszystko przez ten zapach, który byłby w stanie rozpoznać wszędzie i zawsze. Woń, która prześladowała go w koszmarach. Objął kobietę i ściągnął ją ze swoich kolan, wstając i wycierając usta, na których dalej miał krople krwi. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie choćby zerknięcia w stronę Nefilim, czego pożałował z chwilą gdy dostrzegł przywódcę całej bandy. Może to narkotyk, zmieszany z alkoholem i krwią? Może to tylko halucynację?


	38. Chapter 38

Wywrócił oczami i zgromił Izzy wzrokiem.  
\- A jak to nożownik? - blondyn zapytał z wyrzutem, niezwykle poważnym i rzeczowym tonem głosu

\- cóż... Mam nadzieję, że oboje "nadzieją" się na siebie na wzajem - chichocze w odpowiedzi, niezwykle rozbawiona swoim tokiem myślenia.  
\- Maggie zna trochę karate, nie? Przecież z nami ćwiczył gdy byliśmy dziećmi. Poradzi sobie - dodaje szybko, widząc wyraz twarzy starszego. Alec skrzywił się lekko na słowa siostry i zalał się szkarłatem, zawstydzony do granic możliwości.

\- t-to jaa... Uh... I... Idę - mamrocze cicho i nieskładnie, na co czarnowłosa zaczęła uroczo chichotać. Alec zerwał się z kanapy i wyszedł, a wręcz wybiegł z kawiarni. Westchnął z ulgą gdy tylko zobaczył złote sportowe auto i nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej, podszedł i otworzył drzwi pasażera.

\- Alexander? - pyta ze zdziwieniem, na co młodszy tylko zapina pasy, zakłada ręce na klatkę piersiową i wbija w niego wzrok.

\- Jadę z tobą... Mam dość.... - mamrocze i znów się czerwieni, uciekając wzrokiem. Wbił swoje błękitne oczy w widok za szybą i wierci się niespokojnie pod intensywnym, pełnym zainteresowania spojrzeniem Magnusa, który był bardzo zaciekawiony, co też stało się Alecowi, że ten uciekł od siostry.  
Spiął się cały i zerknął niepewnie na przyjaciela, po czym popchnięty jakby niewidzialną siłą nachylił się nad Magsem i całuje go tak delikatnie i niepewnie. Nie dał starszemu nawet czasu na zareagowanie na swój ruch, bo od razu się odsunął i wysiadł szybko z samochodu. Jego serce kołatało się w piersi tak mocno, że miał wrażenie że zaraz mu wyskoczy. Bał się tego co zrobił i do czego mogło to doprowadzić. Miał nogi jak z waty, a ucieczka była jedynym o czym był w stanie myśleć... Ale... Stojąc przed samochodem gdy drzwi pasażera były otwarte, a Magnus wpatrywał się w niego z rozchylonymi, tak kusząco słodko czerwonymi wargami...  
\- Ja... Uh... - mamrocze i odwraca się napięcie, po czym wręcz wbiega do kawiarni. Azjata siedzi tak zaskoczony, nie wiedząc co się dzieje i wpatruje się w drzwi, nie zdolny do myślenia. Bardzo powoli i mozolnie przetwarzał to co się właśnie stało i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że o zgrozo! Usta Aleca były niezwykle miękkie, pulchne i gorące... Najchętniej znów by ich skosztował, choćby na jedną sekundę. Ta myśl go przeraziła... Przecież byli jak bracia! Znali się tyle lat... Jak w ogóle mógł tak o nim myśleć? Jak?


	39. Chapter 39

\- czym są gwiazdy? - pyta cicho, a jego błękitne oczy są tak uparcie wpatrzone w nocne niebo. Tańczą w nich białe światła, a Magnusowi wydają się być tak idealne jak tafla wody niezmącona żadną falą. Tak jakby w tych oczach był zamknięty cały świat. Skrawek nocnego, pełnego gwiazd niego... Może Bane przesadzał, ale co mógł poradzić na tą doskonałość? Nic. Mógł się jej tylko poddać i zapomnieć o całej reszcie. Chciał o niej zapomnieć. O ojcu, matce i problemach. Chciał teraz widzieć i podziwiać te piękne tęczówki w kolorze kobaltu.

\- gwiazdy? Gwiazdy to duszę martwych wojowników - szepcze tajemniczo i obraca szybko głowę, znów wpatrując się w niebo, tak by Alec nie dostrzegł iż Azjata przez ten cały czas podziwiał jego. Poprawił dłonie na brzuchu, szczelniej okrywając się sweterkiem i zagryzł wargę niemal do krwi, gdy uczył na sobie wzrok młodszego. Oh... Jak bardzo ta myśl go teraz bolała! Fakt, że Alexander był jak dziecko! Dosłownie i w przenośni... Może nie dziecko, ale nastolatek. Mały i rozwydrzony bachor nieznający realiów dorosłego życia, a Mags bardzo nie chciał wprowadzać go w taki etap. A zwłaszcza nie romansów i złamanych serc... Po prostu nie potrafiłby patrzeć w te oczy, które byłyby zasnute mgiełką bólu i rozpaczy.

\- wojownicy!? - pisnął z entuzjazmem i zapatrzył się w gwiazdy. W jego oczach widać było tylko i wyłącznie zachwyt.  
\- Chce być gwiazdom - szepcze ledwie słyszalnie


	40. Chapter 40

A świat płacze kreatywni łzami, gdy zalewa mnie fala rozpaczy... Dlatego, że cię straciłem. Dlatego, że nie byłem wystarczający. Dlatego, że świat z nas zakpił, a ty wolałeś prawo i moralność od miłości, jaką chciałem cię obdarzyć. Od serca, które chciałem ci oddać.


	41. Chapter 41

Ludzie mówią, że koniec jest początkiem. Tylko dlaczego ja czuję się tak jakby... Już mnie nie było? Jakbym bez Ciebie był nikim? Jakbym tylko z Tobą żył na prawdę, a te lata bez Ciebie były jak sen. Były zmarnowanym czasem. Nie chce już żyć bez Ciebie, ale nie jestem w stanie żyć z... Tobą, gdy wiem, że... "My" nic dla Ciebie nie znaczyło. Nie umiem już nawet uwierzyć w jakiekolwiek słowo, które wydobywa się z pomiędzy Twoich warg. Żyłem wieki, a umarłem dopiero wczoraj. Kochałem wielu i wielu złamało moje serce, ale Ty... Ty je wyrwałeś i nawet gdy proszę, nie chcesz mi go oddać. Nikt nigdy nie wyzyskiwał mnie tak jak Ty w imię "miłości", a ja nigdy nie byłem takim głupcem, by uwierzyć w każde "kocham cię", ale Tobie uwierzyłem. Uwierzyłem i teraz tak strasznie żałuję. Nigdy nie czułem się tak wykorzystanym, tak... Oszukanym, zhańbionym i pozbawionym honoru. Psem, nie kundlem na rozkazach Nefilim, może tak właśnie mnie postrzegasz? Wiem, że tak mnie postrzegasz i ta myśl jest gorsza niż wszystko co dotąd przeżyłem. Żałuję, że Cię pokochałem i dalej Cię kocham, skoro Ty bawisz się tym uczuciem i z pięknego zmieniasz je w tragiczne, wyciskając ze mnie życie. Wolałbym już nigdy w nikim się nie zakochać. Nigdy Cię nie spotkać i nigdy nie przetrwać tego co czuje teraz. Wyniszczasz mnie jak pasożyt, którego panicznie boje się usunąć.


	42. Chapter 42

"Nie mogę". Tylko tyle wystarczyło by świat Magnusa runął w strzępach i nic nie mogło tego naprawić. Dwa, wręcz nic nie znaczące słowa, które w tym momencie, znaczyły dla niego więcej niż każde "kocham cię", które Alec wypowiadał tak zdawkowo, jakby bał się, mówić tego na głos. Choć w gruncie rzeczy nie musiał tego robić, bo Magnus wiedział. Wiedział i nie potrzebował zapewnień. Ale teraz? Teraz gdy nie ma już NIC, a jego życie jest... Puste, żałuje że jego Anioł, tak rzadko mówił mu takie proste rzeczy. Teraz gdy jedyne na co ma ochotę to pogrążenie się we własnym mroku, smutku i rozpaczy. Bólu tak wielkim, że nic nie jest w stanie go przyćmić. Ni pocieszenia ojca, Izzy, która mimo własnej chęci śmierci obejmuje go mocno, starając się pomóc utrzymać mu w pionie. Nawet słodka Camille, której postać majaczy gdzieś z tyłu pomieszczenia, jakby tylko czekała na moment, w którym mogłaby wkroczyć na scenę i zaskarbić sobie jego uwagę. Jego względy. Nie miał teraz na to czasu ani ochoty. Bo wszystko zaczęło się ze sobą zespajać i splatać w karykaturalną, obrzydliwą całość... Może nasunąć się pytanie "czemu?". Czemu tyle zwlekał? Czemu nic nie zrobił? Nie zareagował na czas, tylko bez walki, wręcz poddańczo pozwolił mu odejść? Jeden długi tydzień czekał, szukając go wszędzie... Oh... Gdyby tylko stracił nadzieję wcześniej. Może jeden dzień temu? Czemu zwlekał? Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale działo się tak dużo! Wiedział, że młodszy był przytłoczony... Nie raz budził się w pustym łóżku... Mieszkaniu, gdy to Alexander wracał dopiero późnym wieczorem, cały umorusany demoniczną krwią. Ranny i sponiewierany, ale wracał. Więc czemu teraz nie wrócił...? Zawsze powtarzał "jestem Nocnym Łowcą, poradzę sobie. Nie musisz się martwić", ale cholera! Martwił się jak kurwa jeszcze nigdy o nikogo, ale bał się powiedzieć "nie", bo wiedział że to właśnie pomagało jego chłopakowi...

\- Proszę - łka otwarcie, patrząc z niewyobrażalnym bólem na ojca.  
\- zgodzę się na... Na wszystko, tylko błagam! Ojcze... Oh... Oddaj mi go - rozpacz miesza się z obłędem, gdy pada na posadzkę u stóp demona, płaszcząc się i kając jak jeszcze nigdy przed nikim. A demon? Tylko wzdycha i wpatruje się w złoto zielone oczy z pionowymi, kocimi źrenicami i stara się stłumić uczucie bólu we własnym sercu, jaki wywoływał w nim obraz rozpaczy jego syna.

\- Synu. Nie mogę i wiesz dla czego. Nie wyczuwasz go już, prawda? - klęknął i kładzie mu dłoń na policzku, ocierając jego łzy.  
  
\- a... A - stara się odezwać, ale oddech więźnie mu w gardle, zdławiony przez falę płaczu. Cały salon płacze  
\- ciało... Chociaż je... Pozwól mi... Proszę... Błagam, pozwól -

  



	43. Chapter 43

"Nie mogę". Tylko tyle wystarczyło by świat Magnusa runął w strzępach i nic nie mogło tego naprawić. Dwa, wręcz nic nie znaczące słowa, które w tym momencie, znaczyły dla niego więcej niż każde "kocham cię", które Alec wypowiadał tak zdawkowo, jakby bał się, mówić tego na głos. Choć w gruncie rzeczy nie musiał tego robić, bo Magnus wiedział. Wiedział i nie potrzebował zapewnień. Ale teraz? Teraz gdy nie ma już NIC, a jego życie jest... Puste, żałuje że jego Anioł, tak rzadko mówił mu takie proste rzeczy. Teraz gdy jedyne na co ma ochotę to pogrążenie się we własnym mroku, smutku i rozpaczy. Bólu tak wielkim, że nic nie jest w stanie go przyćmić. Ni pocieszenia ojca, Izzy, która mimo własnej chęci śmierci obejmuje go mocno, starając się pomóc utrzymać mu w pionie. Nawet słodka Camille, której postać majaczy gdzieś z tyłu pomieszczenia, jakby tylko czekała na moment, w którym mogłaby wkroczyć na scenę i zaskarbić sobie jego uwagę. Jego względy. Nie miał teraz na to czasu ani ochoty. Bo wszystko zaczęło się ze sobą zespajać i splatać w karykaturalną, obrzydliwą całość... Może nasunąć się pytanie "czemu?". Czemu tyle zwlekał? Czemu nic nie zrobił? Nie zareagował na czas, tylko bez walki, wręcz poddańczo pozwolił mu odejść? Jeden długi tydzień czekał, szukając go wszędzie... Oh... Gdyby tylko stracił nadzieję wcześniej. Może jeden dzień temu? Czemu zwlekał? Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale działo się tak dużo! Wiedział, że młodszy był przytłoczony... Nie raz budził się w pustym łóżku... Mieszkaniu, gdy to Alexander wracał dopiero późnym wieczorem, cały umorusany demoniczną krwią. Ranny i sponiewierany, ale wracał. Więc czemu teraz nie wrócił...? Zawsze powtarzał "jestem Nocnym Łowcą, poradzę sobie. Nie musisz się martwić", ale cholera! Martwił się jak kurwa jeszcze nigdy o nikogo, ale bał się powiedzieć "nie", bo wiedział że to właśnie pomagało jego chłopakowi...

\- Proszę - łka otwarcie, patrząc z niewyobrażalnym bólem na ojca.  
\- zgodzę się na... Na wszystko, tylko błagam! Ojcze... Oh... Oddaj mi go - rozpacz miesza się z obłędem, gdy pada na posadzkę u stóp demona, płaszcząc się i kając jak jeszcze nigdy przed nikim. A demon? Tylko wzdycha i wpatruje się w złoto zielone oczy z pionowymi, kocimi źrenicami i stara się stłumić uczucie bólu we własnym sercu, jaki wywoływał w nim obraz rozpaczy jego syna.

\- Synu. Nie mogę i wiesz dla czego. Nie wyczuwasz go już, prawda? - klęknął i kładzie mu dłoń na policzku, ocierając jego łzy.  
  
\- a... A - stara się odezwać, ale oddech więźnie mu w gardle, zdławiony przez falę płaczu. Cały salon płacze  
\- ciało... Chociaż je... Pozwól mi... Proszę... Błagam, pozwól -


	44. Chapter 44

Początek lipca i długo oczekiwanych wakacji! A my młodzi, królowie świata, którzy nie wiedzą co to sen, tylko na to czekaliśmy przez cały rok. Te dwa miesiące, w których to trakcie będziemy mogli wyszaleć się jak nigdy. Uciec spod opieki rodziców najdalej jak się tylko da i po prostu żyć. Żyć nie martwiąc się jutrem. Moralnością, prawem i własnymi racjami. Bez zobowiązań i uczucia wstydu. Zależności i przynależności do drugiej osoby. Bez wierności. Bez ograniczeń. Bez bólu i uczucia straty. Tylko my i nieprzespane noce. Alkohol lejący się kaskadami, brutalny i wyuzdany seks w toaletach pubów i... Próba upojenia własnego rozsądku, tak by przestał nam wmawiać, że robimy coś nie tak. Że żyjemy za szybko. Że bierzemy wszystko na raz i nie zostawiamy nic na jutro. Że nie chcemy się budzić co rano u boku tej samej osoby. Może? Ale ja jak na złość myślę nieco inaczej. Pragnę bliskości i wierności. Złamanego serca i wspomnień, że spędziłem z kimś czas... Nasz wspólny. A moja podświadomość zawsze gdy patrzę na ciebie krzyczy nieme "proszę! Dostrzeż mnie i pozwól mi utonąć!". Może kilka lat to za długo by nazwać uczucie zauroczeniem, które nie chce przeminąć? ... A może to tylko złudzenie i niechęć do zmian? Tylko dlaczego zawsze gdy patrzę na ciebie moje... Serce przyspiesza swojej pracy? Nie potrafię normalnie oddychać? Patrzę w twoje oczy i nie umiem się nadziwić jakim cudem mają taki niesamowity kolor! Widzę twoje usta o tak finezyjnym kształcie i tak pięknie zarysowanym łuku kupidyna. Ich barwa... Wydają się być zawsze pomalowane i nie dziwi mnie to. Szminka jest w twoim stylu. Tak samo jak pstrokate i odważne ubrania, w których to doborze nigdy nie miałeś problemu. Uwielbiałeś to robić, a ja nienawidziłem. Może to dlatego nigdy nie zwróciłeś na mnie uwagi? Albo dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy byłem szarą myszką i usilnie dbałem o to, by zostać niezauważonym pomimo "sławy" mojej siostry i mojego brata. Licealiści ich wprost uwielbiali, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Mnie nikt nigdy nie zauważał, więc czemu z tobą miałoby być inaczej? Czemu ty mimo swojego bycia wyjątkowym w moich oczach, dalej zachowywałeś się tak prosto, jak cała reszta? Czemu nie możesz być jak cała reszta...


	45. Chapter 45

Śmierć króla była tak niespodziewaną i bolesną informacją, że młody książę w pierwszej chwili w ogóle w nią nie uwierzył. Bo jak to możliwe, by jego stary i zgorzkniały ojciec odszedł z tego świata? Nie ważne, jak bardzo chłopiec wypierał tę informację, nie mógł sprawić że przestała być ona faktem. Bolesną rzeczywistością.

Na jakie przeciwności losu może natrafić młode serce, które tylko szuka szczęścia? Miłości i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Jak okrutnym i obłudnym może być los i kto tak naprawdę jest zły? Potężny Mag, którego boi się całe osiem królestw, a może królowa? Jakie prawdy uda się poznać księciu, gdy samotnie będzie przemierzał pustkowia, starając się uciec przed własnym przeznaczeniem?   
Czy każdy smok pragnie tylko siać zniszczenie? A może baśnie to tylko zmyślone historię, które nie niosą za sobą prawdy?  
Nie.  
Nie brak w nich magii, odrobiny faktu, bo są dalekim głosem dawnych czasów. A historia nigdy nie odchodź w zapomnienie i tylko czasem zmienia się w legendy, które kształtują przyszłe pokolenia, więc i Ja opowiem wam bajkę mojego życia. Opowiem Wam to kim jestem i jak przeżyłem własny czas.

Więc oto ja, król Alexander Gideon z domu Lightwood. Pierworodny syn Roberta Lightwooda i Maryse Lightwood z domu Trueblood. Prawowity następca tronu Alicante. Mąż, brat i ojciec. Chciałby opowiedzieć wam swoją historię

**_Ta... Zapowiedź krótkiego ff._ ** **_Nwm_ ** **_jak to wyjdzie_ **   
**_-B_ **


	46. Chapter 46

-Znam tylko jedną rzecz, która może być jednocześnie bardzo prosta i bardzo skomplikowana.

-A co to takiego?

-Miłość.


	47. Chapter 47

\- kim... Kim dla ciebie jestem?

\- ... A czym jest noc bez świtu? Życie bez śmierci? Dobro bez zła...? Niczym... Tym właśnie ja jestem bez ciebie. Chce żyć bo mam cię obok... Jesteś moim tlenem, słońcem na niebie mojej wieczności i nie zamieniłbym ciebie na żadną moją byłą, czy byłego. Będąc z tobą myślę tylko i wyłącznie o tobie i tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz, jak więc możesz być wciąż zazdrosny, o wszystko co tylko mnie dotyczy? - szepcze łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i czule gładzi jego skórę, patrząc przy tym prosto w pięknie błękitne tęczówki.  
\- kocham cię, Alexandrze... Tylko ciebie, nie wątp w to - uśmiechnął się, widząc jak kobaltowe oczy zaszkliły się nieznacznie, a sam ich właściciel mocno objął ciało czarownika, lgnąc do jego bliskości tak otwarcie... Jakby nie potrafił żyć bez jego obecności w swoim życiu. Jakby nigdy nie chciał go tracić.

\- ja... Oh Mags... Też... Też cię- nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo starszy nachylił się i przytknął swoje wargi do tych jego, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu dokończenia wypowiedzi. Jedno muśnięcie rozproszyło wszelkie myśli, które krążyły w głowie młodego łowcy. Zostały zastąpione nimi. I ich chwilą. Cały świat stracił dla nich znaczenie, bo o to mieli siebie na wzajem.

\- nie chce słów, zapewnień... Bądź obok, to mi wystarczy - szepcze łagodnie i cicho, nie przestając pieścić słodko czerwonych ust Lightwooda, przez co ten rozpływał się jeszcze bardziej i wręcz rozsypywał w ramionach czarownika na kawałeczki.

\- a... Ah... Maaags... Ale .. chce - wystękał, zamroczony przez bliskość Azjaty. Sam dotyk jego dłoni... Zimnych palców, które czuł przez materiał czarnej koszulki tak dobrze, jakby te pieściły dotykiem jego rozgrzaną skórę.  
\- kocham cię... Kocham - mamrocze w wargi podziemnego.


	48. Chapter 48

**_A gdy Ty odchodzisz ja nie robię nic by spojrzeć w Twoje oczy_ **   
  
  


Dzień tysią dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy

Dragi Alexandrze  
Mam nadzieję, że poprzednie listy dotarły, a Ty czytając je oczyma wyobraźni widziałem mnie i słyszałeś mój głos, jakbym szeptał Ci do ucha zapisane słowa. Tęsknie, mam wrażenie że z każdym dniem jeszcze bardziej, a uczucie to rozrywa mnie na strzępy. Mylę o tobie.  
Max rośnie bardzo szybko... Jesteś jego idolem, chłonie każda historię o tobie. O naszej młodości. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jest do ciebie podobny. Te same oczy, błękitne jak letnie niebo, czarne włosy. Choć skórę ma lekko ciemniejszą. Twoja matka uczy go grać na pianinie, idzie mu fatalnie, ale staramy się go nie zrazić. Nie chce odbierać mu dzieciństwa, choć w kraju szaleje wojna. Myślałem nad przeprowadzką, wiem że już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Wiem, że się nie zgadzasz, ale nie chce tu zostać. Nie bez ciebie, nie gdy nie mam Cię obok. Gdy nie wiem czy jeszcze żyjesz...(tu słowa listu stają się nieczytelne przez łzy piszącego)...Zawsze będę cię kochał.  
Wróć do mnie, mój Aniele.  
Na zawsze twój,   
Magnus.


	49. Chapter 49

"Kto prócz ciebie miałby prawo mnie oceniać? Kto znałby mnie na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć co myślę, by komunikować się ze mną bez używania słów? Zdanie kogo liczy się dla mnie najbardziej i odrzucenia od której osoby boję się najbardziej?"

Wpatrywał się w ekran laptopa, a jego oczy skrzyły się intensywnie odbijając światło LED i mieniły się na tysiące kolorów. Tańczyły w nich iskry, a sam chłopak co jakiś czas ocierał łzy, które tak uparcie zbierały się w kącikach jego cudownych oczy. Był idealny. Teledysku, małe show które obejrzane przez miliony powoli stawało się hitem. Jak to w ogóle możliwe by Bóg stworzył tak doskonałą osobę, jaką był Magnus Bane? Jego głos, teksty piosenek czy ciało, które wiło się w dzikim ogniu podczas tańca. Wszystko było doskonałe, nieskazitelne i tak cholernie uzależniające. Podniecające i majestatyczne. Alec chwycił poduszkę i krzyknął w nią głucho, starając się w jakikolwiek sposób odreagować, wyrzucić z siebie natłok emocji. Sam tytuł, tak krótki ale wymowny i na temat "Im Bi". Jedna niewielka informacja, która innych mogła w ogóle nie obchodzić, ale dla Aleca znaczyła najwięcej. Bo jak to możliwe by wcześniej nie zauważył czegoś tak istotnego, jak fakt że Magnus interesował się też chłopakami? Że Alec w gruncie rzeczy miał jakieś szanse, a jego fantazje, najskrytsze marzenia mogły ziścić się i to wszytko przez głupie zdanie, zaledwie dwa słowa.


	50. Chapter 50

Jedno serce na dwa rozdzielone. Jedna dusza na pół rozcięta mieczem. Gdy Ty usychasz z tęsknoty, ja płonę i walczę o złamanie klątwy. Odwrócenie losu okrutnego.

Czym jest miłość bez nienawiści? Serce bez rozumu? Wiara bez zwątpienia i odwaga bez chwili grozy? Czym ja jestem bez ciebie...?  
Niczym...  
Niczym mój kochany, więc proszę nie odchodź o wschodzie słońca.


	51. Chapter 51

((wieczór, klimatyczne lampki, Indonezja))

Poprawił sweterek, którym miał przykryte ramiona i wygodniej ułożył się na stosie kolorowych i pstrokatych poduszek na którym to siedział. Może dnie były upalne, ale noce w Indonezji były wyjątkowo zimne, co szczerze go zdziwiło. Inaczej pamiętał te czasy... Względnej beztroski, swojego dzieciństwa. Choć czy wspomnieniem można nazwać nikły marazm, który powoli, coraz dokładniej zacierał się w jego umyśle? Magnus sądził, że nie, ale wolał trzymać się uparcie myśli, że przynajmniej _pamięta_. Melancholia z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej przejmowała władze nad jego umysłem, mamiąc zdrowy rozsądek i spłycając instynkty. Żałował, że zgodził się tu przyjechać. Znów odwiedzić to przeklęte miejsce, które kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu nazywał domem. I po co mu to było? Po co chwile radości i beztroskiego szczęścia, skoro z tyłu głowy wciąż słyszał krzyk mężczyzny, który był dla niego jak ojciec, a którego zawiódł najbardziej? Z jego małego _obłędu_ nie mogły nawet wyrwać go piękne widoki i odgłosy tak utęsknionego miasta. Ale to nie było już jego miasto, nie jego dom i nigdy już nim nie będzie. Był jak wyklęty... Przez całe życie nigdzie nie mógł zagrzać miejsca na dłużej, nigdzie tak na prawdę nie był u siebie mimo, że od setek lat próbował. Znał niemal każdy język świata, a błazna grał tylko po to by nie pokazywać słabości. Tak było łatwiej.   
\- Magnus? - ciche słowa wyrwały Czarownika z zamyślenia i aż się wzdrygnął zaskoczony, że świat wokół jednak żyje, mimo iż on stanął w miejscu, przyjemnie kołysząc się między jawą a snem

\- Hej... Kochany, co się stało? Czemu tutaj siedzisz? Myślałem, że wylegujesz się w wannie - szepcze łagodnie podchodząc do bruneta od tyłu i objął go w pasie, wtulając się w jego plecy. Alec westchnął cicho, czując przyjemne mrowienie na palcach, od samego dotykania, jak się okazało nagiej i wilgotnej skóry na piersi starszego

\- cóż... Wylegiwałem się - odparł, a jego aksamitny głos przyjemnie mąci ciszę, która między nimi zapadła, gdy to Alexander zaczął muskać skórę na jego ramionach, delikatnie zsuwając z nich koc, dając tym samym Magnusowi czas na zebranie myśli. Czarownik zamruczał rozkosznie, jak zadowolony kociak i pręży się pod dotykiem czarnowłosego, pragnąc wyglądać jak najlepiej. W oczach Aleca chciał być idealny, nie mógł sobie pozwolić by łowca stracił zainteresowanie jego osobą, choć nigdy nic na to nie wskazywało

\- ah... A teraz...? Co teraz robisz? - oparł brodę na ramieniu ukochanego wtulając tym samym swój policzek w ten jego i mocniej przyciąga do siebie wyraźnie kruchsze ciało. Martwił się, ale nie chciał naciskać, wiedząc że to i tak nie przyniesie upragnionego rezultatu. Najlepiej było czekać. Czekać i odwracać uwagę Magnusa, tak by nie myślał o niczym smutnym. By skupił swoją uwagę na Alecu i tylko na nim. Świat się nie liczył, gdy mieli się na wzajem. Gdy łowca tylko mógł trzymać Azjatę w ramionach, a Mags patrzeć w te piękne i hipnotyzujące niebieskie tęczówki. Wtedy wszystko było na swoim miejscu i było idealnie. Usta przy ustach, oczy wpatrzone w siebie... Ciała splecione w mocnym uścisku. Ta noc, ten wieczór... Ten czas był ich i Alec kochał takie momenty. To zawieszenie i oderwanie od rzeczywistości, gdy bezkarnie smakował ustami każdy skrawek skóry na ciele czarownika, zachwycając się nad aksamitem złotawej skóry, a Mags po prostu wzdychał cicho jego imię, bawił się czarnymi włosami i rozmyślał o wszystkim, co uważał za godne uwagi. Bił się z myślami i samym sobą.   
_To był jego raj_  
 ** _Raj na ziemi_**

\- teraz...? - poprawił się całkowicie wyplątując z koca, obrócił się w ramionach Nefilim i przylgnął do niego mocniej, wpatrując się przy tym w jego oczy, a Alexander mimo ogromnej pokusy, jaką było zeskanowanie nagiego ciała mężczyzny, powstrzymał się i oparł swoje czoło o to jego. Kaskada czarnych rzęs przysłoniła kobalt pięknych oczu, a sam ich właściciel wzdycha cicho, gdy usta Magnusa odnajdują te jego. Złączyli wargi w niespiesznym, leniwym i czułym pocałunku. Mieli czas... Mieli cały czas tego świata. Wieczność i wszystko co było po niej   
\- Mmm.. o tobie... Oh Alexandrze... mój Aniele... Tylko o tobie - mamrocze na skraju świadomości, gdy zmysły szaleją bardziej. Czuł tak dobrze sobie znane dłonie pokryte bliznami, które mocno objęły go w pasie. Czuł miękkie, pulchne i pełne usta, których to smak nawiedzał go we snach, do którego tęsknił. Czuł też serce łowcy, które biło w dobrze mu znanym rytmie. Tylko jego, tylko dla niego.


	52. Chapter 52

Kiedy byłaś blisko,  
Czas tak szybko mijał,  
Teraz tak się dłuży  
Każda mała chwila.


	53. Chapter 53

A ja nie chcę by świat płonął, by stanął w miejscu. Ale upadek jest taki piękny, a płomienie zbyt nieprzewidywalne. A gdy świat wali się u podstaw, ktoś krzyczy moje imię, wołając mnie w tej mętnej czerni zmieszanej z czerwienią, moim końcem. Nie rozpoznaje słów, nie znam głosy, ale wiem że to jest mój los. Musisz mnie ocalić. A gdy dwa ciała wiją się w płomieniach rozkoszy, ja dalej nie znam twojego imienia i nie wiem co krzyczeć, gdy ty znikasz co świt. Gdy moje oczy nie mogą już ujrzeć tych twoich. Jedyne co słyszę to anioł, który kpi ze mnie, bo chce zerwać zakazany owoc, mimo iż i tak jestem już w grzechu. A gdy znów cię widzę, chce być upadł i by płomienie owiły twoje ciało. Które martwe, równie co moje, spoczywało by na krańcu świata gdzie nie dosięgną go już płomienie wschodzącego słońca. Byłbyś wtedy mój, tylko. Na zawsze. A gdy... Nie chciałbyś być już mój, wtedy ja zmuszę cię do mojej miłości. Bo tak mówią gwiazdy, bo tak prosiłeś mnie ty.


End file.
